


Bittersweet Roses

by VenerationCreations



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Study, Character Theory, F/M, Fan theory, Romance, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerationCreations/pseuds/VenerationCreations
Summary: When someone hails from the crime-filled underground of a city, there are bound to be rumors surrounding them. This much was entirely true with humanity's greatest soldier. But eventually, gossip dies out and the theories are replaced with hard fact. One question, however, that had never been answered is the lasting mystery on the Captain's particular necessity for cleanliness. The few allies he had in his earlier days kept the tale to themselves out of respect, but they knew the truth- this man had not always scrubbed the floor bare. There was a time when dust was allowed to settle while life went on. There was a time when Levi Ackerman actually smiled.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is a fan theory behind Levi Ackerman's incredibly picky cleaning behavior. I do not in any way, shape, or form own Attack on Titan or claim this is an accurate representation of Levi's history. I do, however, hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> I have heard expressed interest in this story by readers that are unfamiliar with AoT, so I did include some descriptions that may be redundant for those know the fandom. Sorry about that; please bear with me for the first few chapters as I cover things for them. 
> 
> Please review- I'm a total addict for reviews and comments, and it really helps inspire me to write, so it would be greatly appreciated if you leave me your thoughts. Thanks so much!

 

Joining the Survey Corps wasn’t always something a child grew up daydreaming about in those lulling summer days. It’s one of those things that life has a way of carrying someone to; you get caught in the current and swept away by the stream. One could definitely say that the front lines of the military were more like an undertow during a roaring storm.

 

Lia certainly never intended to end up venturing outside of the walls. Like every aspiring soldier in the training corps, she set out to graduate in the top ten of her class and join the Military to get as far away from the outside world as possible. Unfortunately, graduating in the top ten of the class requires a higher level of skill.

 

Three branches of the military were drafted to save different areas of the city’s walls from the enemy- the Scout Regiment, who ventured outside of the walls to head the front lines; the Garrison Regiment, who protected those inside the walls in case of infiltration; and the Military Police, who were farthest from harm to protect the king in the innermost wall.

 

Humanity had been at war for over one hundred years. The opposing force was a seemingly never-ending fleet of Titans, humanoid creatures devoid of digestive tracts and reproductive organs. These beings had one sole purpose- consuming people. Their bodies had the ability to heal from any injury but their only weakness, which was a small section at the nape of the neck. Considering the size of the nape remains the same despite the height of the Titan, this made larger classes difficult to eliminate.

 

The walls had been safe for nearly one hundred years; the Survey Corps- or Scout Regiment- saw the worst of it, as they ventured beyond safety and had the only real contact with Titans. For victory! For glory! For science!

 

Logically, Lia would have signed up for the Garrison Regiment. Her parents had their hearts set on the Military Police for her career, but considering she had graduated at the bottom of the class, she was dubbed as unfit to protect the king. She would have gone Garrison had she not been daydreaming and had foggily ended up in the wrong area, signing the wrong bit of parchment. It was not her proudest moment.

 

The whole thing was rather embarrassing; Lia was known for her clumsiness and shunned as the weak link. She sat alone during mealtimes, and her partners would complain and jeer when it came to hand to hand combat assignments. The Survey Corps would hopefully be a fresh start, only a few faces from her class having signed up.

 

It was difficult, at first, to try to ignore the complaints made by those familiar with her lack of abilities and knack for fumbles, but after a few days in the barracks with the rest of the crew, it became a bit easier. The individuals that showed distaste for her company stayed at a distance, leaving her to room near a group of blissfully ignorant soldiers.

 

Overall, not a whole lot of tension went on between the soldiers, at least as far as Lia was aware of. It was far more peaceful to be with people that didn’t know her gruesome track record. It shed some light on the toxicity of peer rejection and brought a spark of self-respect. This meant things were at least smooth for the time being.

 

If her first few days had accounted for anything, it was the notice of a young man with longer dark hair cut short at the nape. He had a pair of daunting blue eyes and seemed to belong to no friendships. Lia found him interesting and had been studying him a bit whilst trying not to draw attention to herself. She mostly hid behind a bit of sketch paper and once found herself idly drawing his eyes.

 

This had startled her, and she had promptly crossed them out before looking about wildly to make sure no one had noticed. He had a bit of a reputation, and it didn’t take long for her to learn that he had fairly recently transitioned to the Survey Corps and had previously been a thug from the underground. His name was Levi, and his fighting skills were already legendary.

 

After about a week of settling into headquarters, which Lia had spent with her nose in books or making tiny sketches, they were preparing to venture beyond the walls. A recent scouting group had reported a number of Titans residing in the cover of a forest and they were readying to observe them within a safer habitat.

 

A knot of anxiety had worked its way into the pit of Lia’s stomach. Would she be a major burden to her comrades? Would she embarrass herself beyond reputational repair? Would she even survive her first mission?

 

Slicing and dicing the practice Titans had been barely possible. She could use her 3D Maneuvering gear, but lacked the finesse and confidence of her classmates. Frankly speaking, it was her determination alone that had even led to graduation. She had been fortunate to pass.

 

Now she would be facing live Titans, dangerous and lethal. The very idea was enough to put her off of meals for the day. She feared to even open her mouth should her stomach jump out and make a break for it. She tried to hide her trembling fingers and weak knees by assisting with packing provisions.

 

Gas was plentiful in her own chambers, but she went back and forth for others to fill theirs, eager to be of some use before inevitable peril. It would seem some of her peers were thinking along the same lines, because she caught someone saying, "At least she has _one_ good use before she becomes fodder." Lia bit her lip and kept going.

 

The horses were saddled and it was eventually time for the pain-staking long process of donning gear. The harness was always the tricky part, and with a great heave, Lia yanked it up her legs and promptly fell to the floor with a loud, "oomph." She was back on her feet in a split second, cheeks burning with humiliation. It seemed no one really took notice, or perhaps it happened more frequently than she imagined.

 

The troops were ready and saddled in no time, and making their way toward the gate of Wall Maria. For the first time, Lia felt unbearably aware of the judgmental gazes and whispers of the residents. She kept her hazel eyes forward and her jaw set, adamant on hiding her panic and the fluttering birds that seemed desperate to break free from her stomach. With a great rumble, the gate was opened, and the sight of sunshine and green grass was all-consuming.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! Feed my addiction! :D

 

The sun was hot, burning the back of uncovered and perspiring necks. Lia found herself unwinding her golden blonde braided bun before long, and let it line her back in a lengthy plait. It might keep her from a sunburned nape, but it sure as hell was warmer.

 

Up ahead, Levi was fastening a white scarf around his collar, leaving it to hang in a ruffled fashion in the front. It suited him. Lia huffed at not having thought of it herself, as it would now be awkward to copy. Instead, she wiped her kerchief across her forehead and took slow breaths.

 

They had the horses at a steady pace in the long distance formation, not wanting to rush the wagons unless necessary. A bit of wind would be nice, but it was naught but a daydream of the travelers under the cloudless sky. They had changed direction due to Titans about four times, but had not yet engaged.

 

Conversations were breaking out all around the group; mostly snippets of complaints about heat exhaustion. Lia remained silent, not wanting to add whining to insufficient ability. There was no need to grind salt in the wound.

 

Still, she found herself wanting companionship. It didn't seem fair that her entire military career so far had been miserable. Perhaps, had she not been so ostracized, she could have improved her talents. At this point, it seemed moronic to build relationships; she probably wouldn't even return home.

 

With a hard, dry swallow, she choked back thoughts of the parents expecting her to return safely. Did they suspect her knack for finding trouble would inhibit her from ever seeing them again, or were they blissfully ignorant? She closed her eyes briefly and focused attention back to riding.

 

"Oh blessed Ymir!" could be heard from the front. Lia looked up in curiosity and noticed the faint outlines of trees in the distance. _Oh please don't let it be a mirage,_ she thought desperately. Water was sounding better and better by the minute, and they would undoubtedly stop before getting within distance of certain Titan contact. They would have to be constantly vigilant.

 

Sure enough, they were no more than a few paces further when the commander called them to a halt. Orders were given to watch the flanks on each side, but Lia was lucky enough to not be on the first shift. She dismounted and gratefully accepted a canteen of warm water, guzzling it greedily.

 

Panting, she headed forward and tapped a teammate on the shoulder. She handed the jug over and took his place guarding the rest of the group. After a couple of minutes, the commander called everyone to attention. The air around them was filled with the sound of clinking metal as the troops verified their 3D Maneuvering Devices.

 

The equipment consisted of gas chambers that enabled the wearer to release cables from their waist. The wires ended in grapples that gripped various surfaces, and the user could swing from place to place with hasty agility. These hooks were released by triggers set on the handles of blades designed to cut neatly through a Titan's nape. Spare blades were kept in side holsters that were about half the size of an adult leg. Gas compression would then shorten the lines to pull them closer at faster speeds.

 

The whole device was cumbersome to say the least. Not everyone could manage to use it, just as sure as not everyone was fit to be a soldier. Yet others seemed more at ease swinging from cable to cable than they did on their own two legs.

 

Shadows stretched in long arcs from the group prepping to face this massive foe. They readied blades and ensured all equipment was good to go. Lia stood straight in salute, like a few others that were ready for action- or in her case, to get this over with. Abruptly, a higher ranking official marched up to a former classmate to the left, fairly near Levi.

"Stop holding your blades like that; they weren't designed to be held in such a fashion. Who do you think you are?" The man shot a glare in Levi's direction as though blaming him for purposefully inspire this new recruit to hold one sword pointed to the back. Levi frowned slightly and sheathed his weapons wordlessly, then straightening into a salute. The remainder of the squad mimicked the action.

 

A red flare to the right was fired off into the sky very close to their position, and the effect was immediate. Mounts were taken and the ground began to look like scattering ants as they fled to find adequate territory for maneuvering. More flares were fired into the sky, and orders were shouted to engage.

 

Lia threw herself onto her horse, catching the saddle horn right beneath her ribs and losing wind. She coughed and scrambled madly, unable to suppress the idea that halting in such an unprepared fashion was poor tactic, as much as she had needed a drink. Titans were fast, and no one seemed ready.

 

As she kicked at her steed, she heard the shrill screams as the enemy closed in on them. She stared up for a brief shocked moment, her mouth agape, as the equestrian reared. The classroom did not remotely prepare for the intimidation of these creatures.

 

The Titan stood, massive and leering, human in familiar ways, but alien enough to make her skin crawl. It stooped and reached for a nearby meal, and Lia wasted no more time. She gave a hard kick beneath the stirrups and heard the wind roar in her ears. She needed to reach the forest to have the best chance of survival.

 

Even in the sheer fleet of panic, one had to admire the Survey Corps. Between the rush for a battle-friendly environment, seasoned soldiers looped back to tag team the pursuing predator. Within seconds, the ground trembled with its fall.

 

Breath caught in short, painful snags in Lia's throat by the time she reached the woods. Already, there were other Titans hot on their trail. She grabbed at her waist and pulled the trigger, watching as a hook attached to a nearby branch and rearing as it ripped her from her saddle.

 

The primary goal was not to perish in this first mission. The rest was a bonus, right? But was that really following orders? There was always this impending weight of guilt at what a burden she was. It crossed her mind that she should perhaps quit before becoming harm to others, but the idea of dying by criminal sentence for abandonment kept her pulling the triggers time and time again.

 

A strangled yell came from behind, and Lia glanced over her shoulder. One of her classmates was gripped firmly in a gigantic hand and slowly rising toward a down-turned mouth. Lia gasped and turned around, making her way back to help.

 

 _I'm going to be too late!_ she thought in a frenzy. Just as she swung toward an adjacent tree, she watched a familiar pair of shoulders disappearing into the moist cavernous hell. It was followed by a sickening crunch that made her stomach flip. Tears sprang to her eyes at the sheer horror.

 

Suddenly, she collided with something very solid that was also traveling in high speed. She felt her wires wrap and screamed as she twisted and came to a mid-air halt against a warm figure. Eyes streaming and ears ringing, she fought the desire to pass out and instead tried to focus on the current situation.

 

A pair of steely blue eyes were glaring back at her from behind heavy lids. It faded in and out of sight for a moment but gradually became clearer. As she realized what had occurred, she nearly died of embarrassment.

 

Her cable was intertwined with a matching braided cord belonging to none other than Levi Ackerman. After collision, they had been left hanging with their bodies pressed against each other. A blush rapidly crept up her cheeks, and her breath became shaky and uneven.

 

Levi frowned and snarled, "could you at least try not to be completely-" He was cut short as the Titan finished its snack and reminded them that its lack of digestive tract knew no end for appetite. It stretched its arm out and Levi launched another hook. They were yanked roughly to the side and out of the way, still entangled and not out of the clear. Lia, sinking into shock, barely felt the man's arm bracing her waist.

 

He pulled the messy cords free and took off running, dragging her along while his free hand worked furiously to untie their precious tools. He launched them upward and dropped her around the side of a tree on a branch and stabled her in a crouch. Heaving a sigh of frustration that her stunned state had put her out of commission, he rocketed skyward and back to the Titan's direct line of vision.

 

Like a hypnotist, he swung from side to side, drawing his opponent's gaze. At last, he got a direct shot to the shoulder and whipped around behind the enormous beast. With an agile twist, Levi was a whirlwind of blades, blood, and steam from freshly severed flesh of the abnormally high-temperature creatures.

 

Shaking, Lia brought herself to her feet slowly, pressing her hand against the side of the trunk to steady herself. Just as she reached near height, a familiar ally dropped lithely in front of her, whipping blood from his blades. He faced her with an unwavering gaze.

 

Lia opened her mouth to speak and immediately felt her body heave. Doing her best not to aim in his direction, she turned and retched over the side of a branch. Levi's face contorted with abhorrence as he witnessed her sickness, and he took rapid steps backward to distance himself.

 

With a sway, Lia stumbled toward the edge, her legs betraying her safety and leading her right over the very edge that had been victim to her stomach contents. Quickly, Levi caught hold of her wrist and pulled her back onto the rough bark. She stared dazed at the blue sky through the leaves before his face came looming into view.

 

"This won't do," he said simply. She tried to make sense of this through her exhaustion and buzzing brain. "I've never seen something so pathetic."

 

"I'm…so tired…so sorry," she groaned feebly. Levi straightened and glanced around. It looked like things were coming under control for the most part. A four-meter class remained, and was dueling a group of vengeful assassins. They had scraped by with a small number of causalities. It looked like a handful of people sported injuries.

 

Inhaling deeply with reluctance, he turned back to his own present issue. Lia was splayed over the sides of their perch. Her eyes were closed and her chest fell with uneven breaths. Shock had taken her system at last.

 

He pulled the signature green cloak from his back and lifted her shoulders. Using his and hers, he made a tight wrap around her body for compression and hoisted her up with a grunt. She hung limp in his arms, completely unaware of her shameful predicament.

 

"What a pain," he grumbled to himself as he searched for a way to get them to the ground. Luckily for Lia, he found one before anyone spotted them, and she was led to an approaching cart. He climbed up and dropped her, carelessly dumping her body to the floor.

 

"Levi!" scolded a nearby comrade with short, spiky black hair.

 

"Kikka!" he mocked back, taking a seat in the wagon.

 

"You don't just drop an injured teammate."

 

"You do if she's a deadweight," he responded, followed by a long pause. It was too honest to really be a joke. "She's only in a state of shock. Her pal became an afternoon snack," he growled bitterly. "You should probably assist with the casualties."

 

Kikka scampered off, leaving him bored and to his own vices. He watched Lia for a bit, puzzling over her decision to join the only branch guaranteed to have enemy contact. It was a complete mystery as to how she had made it through training in the first place. He had never seen such a deplorable excuse for a soldier.

 

"Find yourself a friend?" joked a nearby blonde dryly. Levi lifted his gaze and locked it on the speaker.

 

"Are we leaving soon?" The question cut off the humor entirely. Erwin stared around to make an assessment.

 

"I'd say any minute now, we can make our way back. We're making sure the bleeding has stopped on Nele's leg. The dead have been rounded up, so as soon as that tourniquet is done and she's on board, we're set."

 

Levi turned a glare to the side, suppressing resentment for the fact that they had any losses at all. This damned war needed to end. The thought of facing the families eagerly awaiting the presence of a love one that would never return, sickened him. There were only a few they were even able to recover in the first place.

 

With a heave, the wagon started forward. Those not tending to the downed soldiers rode alongside, leading horses that no longer had riders. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon, casting a red glow upon the once battlefield as though illuminating the bloodshed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! I'd love to hear thoughts! :)

 

Hazel eyes fluttered open slowly and gazed at an open, starry sky. Lia groaned and lightly brushed her hand along her bruised body. After a brief moment of confusion, she remembered in a rush what had happened and sat up to look about. No sooner than her shoulders having reached two feet off of the floor of a wagon, the sole of a military-issued boot pressed against her chest and pushed her firmly back down.

 

"Don't be an idiot," said the wearer simply with thick disapproval. "You could have smacked your head." Blushing briefly at the identity of the company within the wooden cart, Lia averted her gaze. The shame was still fresh, and yet she could not recall sustaining any real injury. She huffed at this thought and tried again to sit up, yet again getting forced down.

 

"Knock it off," she snapped waspishly, pushing his foot back into his own personal space before successfully rising and leaning against the back of the trolley. "I'm grateful and all, but you don't have to be an ass."

 

Levi stared at her, slightly incredulous. The most he'd seen this woman do is keep her nose behind some sort of parchment, and it was surprisingly in the least to find she had some sass. The corner of his lips twitched slightly in amusement at such a small and pathetic being thinking they could act tough, and he turned his face away to hide it.

 

"And if I happened to hit my head, what is the logic of pushing me down so I smack it again?" she continued.

 

"The best punishment is pain."

 

"I'm being punished? For what?" she barked.

 

"That shitty display of what you call battle tactic, and nearly killing us both in the process," he responded, slowly turning his gaze to her. She inhaled to respond and shut her lips out of sheepishness. This seemed to satisfy him, for he grunted and relaxed his expression.

 

She scratched at a missing chunk of wood, lining it with her fingernail. Something had to be done about her status with the military. She would have to ensure she improved, or die in the process. Her imminent death had seemed okay at first, albeit frightening; the risk of bringing a comrade to a fall was not an option though.

 

As though hearing her thoughts, Levi cleared his throat and spoke. "So what are we going to do about eliminating your hazard to humanity?" Lia licked her lips thoughtfully and tucked a loose lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

 

"I'll just have to practice, I guess. I spent my life planning to serve, and I'm not about to give up. I apologize for putting you in danger. Had you died, I would-" She trailed off for a moment, swallowed, and raised her eyebrows in correction. "Humanity would have lost a vital weapon."

 

Silence fell for a while between them as she stifled emotions that were difficult to swallow. They rose up her throat, and despite her determined efforts to not think of what she would feel if she were responsible for his death, the image swam on her mind like a horrible dream. Gruesome and painted in red, the idea was ever lingering.

 

"I will help you train on one condition," he started, cutting through her mental tangent. "If you fail, you will resign from the military; I will be the judge of a passing grade."

 

"Leaving is punishable by death!" she reared back. He stated he'd pull some strings, and assure the government that it would be for the good of humanity. Her horrified stare locked on to his face at this as Lia contemplated her options. If she didn't have tips or pointers, she was not going to improve quickly enough. He was right- she needed help. However, being at his mercy sounded like a poor idea indeed.

 

Sensing her indecision, he added, "If I can't help you become a passable soldier, you are beyond any means of assistance. Of anyone here, I'm your best shot."

 

Lia inhaled, held her breath, and bit her lip, realizing he was correct in this. She supposed there was no going back now. Shakily, she stretched out her arm to shake on it. Levi frowned and stared at it, crossing his arms. "Don't touch me."

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

"You're doing it wrong."

 

"Well thanks. Do you have some _helpful_ advice, or are you stuffed only with criticism?" Lia was hanging upside down against a tree, her vertical maneuvering gear tangled in the branches. Levi shot upward and pulled the hook free, apathetic as she fell headfirst into a crumpled heap on the ground. He landed lightly beside her as she groaned and brought herself to her knees.

 

"Your aim is flawed and your balance is shit. When you take a shot, follow through with your arm and keep your eye on the target. Don't just shoot blindly." She opened her mouth to retort to his last, snide sentence, but he interjected. "Shift your body weight to account for directional movements.

 

"This isn't a toy swing. You aren't just letting the equipment take you wherever whilst expecting it to perform its functions flawlessly. Think of it like horseback riding; you shift your hips with the horse's body when it moves, and you lean to balance on the saddle. If I recall, you weren't half bad at riding. Let's see you put it into action on your most important form of transportation."

 

Lia set her jaw and stood, brushing herself off. _He's such a flatterer,_ she thought sarcastically. _A whole day of abuse, and one little thing I'm "not half bad at." Ugh._ Levi's eyes tracked her hands as she twisted her long braid into a bun.

 

She braced herself and gripped the handles of her blades. With a deep breath, she pulled the trigger and grunted as the cable attached to a nearby trunk and pulled her swiftly airborne. Wobbling a bit in the harness, she tried to channel Levi's advice.

 

Gently, she shifted her weight to the cable and pulled the trigger for the next, leaning that way when it caught. Her heart fluttered with excitement as to how much smoother this was. If she could adapt to this, there would be far fewer mistakes.

 

Her face split into a grin as the wind whistled in her ears. After a few swings, she caught the sound of metal whining from behind. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw her mentor following to keep distance minimal. With a gasp, she felt herself lose balance and whip wildly sideways.

 

A cloud of dust picked up as she fell face first to the ground, her body dragging to an eventual halt. Levi dropped to the ground a few paces ahead of her, a revolted expression plastered upon his face. She laughed weakly up at him, not having moved an inch with her chin to the grass.

 

He reached down and grabbed a fistful of the back of her shirt. She felt herself get forced to her feet, and his thoughtful frown inspired her to bring her hand to her split chin in pursuit of the source of it. She winced, feeling rocks embedded beneath the skin and was aware of her hand getting sticky with blood.

 

"If you're constantly going to take your eye off of your directional movements, this is going to keep happening. I got no time for covering the fundamentals the average child knows from experience."

 

"Sorry," she murmured, averting her gaze.

 

"Enough for today, before those rocks find their way in further." She stretched down and retracted her cables and sheathed her blades. "Come on then, if we're going to get you fixed up." Glancing up in surprise, Lia hesitated a moment out of hesitation of his sincerity. Was he really going to treat her? "Hurry up. A filthy wound is no better than a gushing one."

 

Her feet stumbled forward, finding their strength at last. Somehow, as they made their way back to the horses, she did not imagine he was about to be gentle in the debris removal. The thought made her groan. She swung her leg over the saddle and urged the steed onward. They traveled at a canter for the few minutes' ride back to headquarters.

 

After dismounting and removing the saddle and bridle, she led the animal to some water and left it to the stables. Levi was waiting for Lia at the entrance, leaning on the frame with his arms crossed. He pushed off when she drew near and led the way to the commons.

 

Whispers followed them as they walked, a number of eyes resting on her marred jaw. "Lia and Levi just got back together...did he beat her up?" she heard one voice say. "Do I get a turn?" said another. "We should lock them both up; he's an underground thug, and she's criminally terrible." Snorts of laughter followed this, and she pressed on, watching the back of Levi's heels.

 

He turned into the shade of the living area and swept some first aid supplies off of a nearby shelf before taking a seat at one of the tables. She slowly lowered herself next to him, purposefully avoiding looking at him while he laid out some gauze. She swallowed her lip and sunk her chin closer to her chest in response to the awkward air.

 

Levi wriggled his hands into a pair of gloves, pulling them high above his wrists and donning a facemask afterward. It was a bit dramatic for a nasty scrape, but he wasn't about to take chances. He pushed her face up sharply and forced a locked gaze. Lia released her lip and tensed her shoulders; it was plain that her suspicions of a tough procedure were about to be made true.

 

The side of her face was gripped firmly while a steady hand launched an attack at the stones in her chin. She felt cold metal hit her flesh as he dug a pair of tweezers in, and she flinched away from him, only getting a forceful yank back into place as a result. Bit by bit, he lowered the pieces of earth to the empty bit of cloth lying on the table and stained it with spots of blood.

 

Her hazel eyes followed the contours of his face, memorizing the way the light cast shadows on his focused features. Stray locks of black hair danced above his brows as his glanced back and forth betwixt her injury and the growing pile of debris. She wondered about him; why he never seemed to be in anyone's company. Why he never smiled...

 

"That's about all I can remove. Don't be such an idiot next time," he grumbled as he picked up another clean cloth and tipped a bottle of alcohol onto it. She barely had time to sputter a bit of nervous protest before it was shoved directly onto her open skin. Inhaling sharply, she felt it like a fire, and closed her eyes to try to reject the pain. In no time at all, she was patched with gauze and Levi was wrapping the pebbles.

 

"Thank you," she said breathlessly, touching the bandage tenderly. He gave her a slow glance, pulling the gloves off inside out. Without a word, he rose and deposited it in a nearby trash receptacle and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay fabulous! ...also please feed my addiction and review. :3 Thanks!

 

The dining hall was filled with the sounds of chatter, laughter, the clinking of silverware, and the mastication of sloppy eaters. The noise spilled out onto the attached deck and staircase, following the yellow glow cast by the lanterns. Lia sat with her food in her lap and legs dangling over the edge of the porch.

 

She still hadn't really made any alliances, and a lot of the time it felt like everyone else seemed to fit in right away. For better or for worse, this was her life now. She had unknowingly married a bunch of action-loving science freaks.

 

Still, she found herself loving them. Hange, with her crazy obsession of Titans, and pursuit of finding out how they functioned. She was loud, in people's faces, and extremely eccentric, but that's what Lia liked about her. Watching her interact with less-willing individuals was amusing.

 

Erwin, always the upright commander who was eternally approachable. He was the big brother Lia never had, even though they had never spoken. Kikka, with her spiky black hair and big green eyes, forever acted like she was the toughest cat in the den. Prudence, Michael, Jonathan, Adal, Dedrick...she sketched them all, laughing together in the commons, soaring on cables, and poised for attack.

 

It became a nightly thing for Lia to sit outside and document their memories because they made up her world. She captured the way the light danced in their eyes and the joy of a good throaty laugh. She grinned as her pencil flew across the page while she drew Hange's daily attempts to befriend an annoyed Levi. No matter the nightmares that befell them, Lia wanted proof that they were a family.

 

That night was different. It was a few weeks beyond her chin injury, which had healed to a scabby mess. She found herself wondering how the scenes she captured in art would look if she were in them. As usual, she saw Hange clap Levi over the shoulders and take a seat next to him.

 

Lia took a deep breath, scooped up her plate, and entered the room. No heads turned as she made her way across and quietly sat down on the other side of Levi, assuming that was her best chance of interaction. Zoe Hange's face lit up and she gave a loud greeting. Levi turned his head to see what the commotion was about, fixing Lia with a steely gaze.

 

The young woman laughed nervously under the pressure and shifted a few inches away. Hange smacked Levi on the back so hard, he sputtered and coughed before setting his teacup - which he had just been lifting to his lips - back down to the table. He sighed audibly and looked positively miserable.

 

"Come on, Levi! She doesn't talk to anybody; don't scare her off! You're Lia, right?"

 

"Yeah, that's r-"

 

"I'm Hange, or you can call me Zoe. I noticed your nose is always in a book. If you're interested in studying Titans, I'm your lady!"

 

"You people are obsessed," Levi drawled, stuck between them.

 

"He acts like he's not curious," she joked.

 

"I see no good in discussing it further until we've made a new discovery."

 

"What kind of things do you study?" Lia asked. Levi promptly stood, plucking his teacup from the table as Hange's face lit up like a crazed psychopath. She shoved him back into his seat. He sighed and glared ahead, sipping his tea in annoyed silence.

 

"Ideally, I want to study a captured Titan," Hange said excitably. "There are so many things we have yet to learn about them." Once again, Levi stood to leave, and this time, she allowed him to, following him with her bespectacled eyes.

 

"He's so grumpy," Lia observed. "I have never seen him smile or enjoy himself."

 

"Levi has had a bit of a rough life. He's a criminal from the underground. He lost his friends soon after joining the Corps."

 

"He had friends?" she asked incredulously. Hange laughed and Lia said meekly, "Sorry...that's terrible though. I had no idea..."

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"If you don't know the basic fundamentals for this, you're a hopeless cause and your ass will be kicked. That's a promise." Lia and Levi were standing a few feet apart, about to practice hand to hand combat.

 

Lia had been coming along in 3D Maneuvering skills. She wasn't great, but she had at least stopped swinging wildly into objects. While she saw little point in lingering on fighting with fists as they were useless against a Titan, she had to admit that she couldn't have a better coach. Someone from the Underground would undoubtedly have a higher chance of surviving in a fight.

 

This, of course, also meant that Levi would be true to his word. Slowly, Lia shifted one leg behind her other, and lifted one fist in front of her face, and the other in front of her chest. After a few shaky breaths, she let out an anxious noise similar to, "hehmehmehmehmehmehh..."

 

Levi considered her for a moment, not moving. After a while, she relaxed position; his eyes hadn't so much as moved from a locked gaze on hers. The moment her guard slackened, she was screaming, high and shrill, as a fist flew at her shoulder.

 

She cradled it and winced at the effect of the punch. Her glare held steady on her mentor, burning with suspicion. He had waited specifically for her to drop defense. Levi went back to a casual stance and quirked a brow.

 

"Did I mention fundamentals? Don't let your guard down, idiot."

 

"You weren't moving! I thought I'd done something wrong!" she screamed back, still clutching her throbbing joint. In a flash, he had struck her other shoulder from the back. "What the hell?!"

 

"You're still standing there like a moron," he said simply. She growled and got into position, trying to ignore both sides of her body that were now pulsating angrily. Once again, they stared one another down for a lengthy period of time.

 

Lia breathed deeply, concentrating on his arms and bracing hers. She was not about to let another punch through her defenses. Levi observed her momentarily, and before she could react to his sudden movement, she felt her ankles swept out from underneath her, and her back was to the ground with a heavy _thud._

 

"Damn it, Levi!"

 

"You have to be ready. Do you expect to be able to anticipate an opponent's movements each time? Do you think they're gonna pause like I am?"

 

"Well then, _don't_ pause!"

 

"I'm holding position so as to be unpredictable. You never know when a strike is coming."

 

"Oh, you're _so_ sneaky," she shot back, voice laden in sarcasm. Slowly, she began to climb to her knees before yet another kick struck her flank and knocked her back down. "Are you _kidding_ me?"

 

"When are you gonna start taking this seriously?" he responded as once again a hit thwarted her second attempt to get up. Her face was covered in a layer of clumping, sweaty dust. She stayed down to see how it would play out, quickly discovering it was a bad idea. She doubled and coughed as his foot found her stomach. "I'm not even trying," he drawled.

 

"You're going easy on me, but you've said you wouldn't," she wheezed.

 

"Well if it bothers you..." Suddenly, Lia was trapped in a whirlwind of strikes. She realized immediately that her mouth had gotten her into trouble. She twisted in agony as pain arched through her body.

 

Finally having had enough, she screamed and rotated her hips to let out a shin swing to the back of his knees. Levi dropped forward and landed on his palms directly beside her. Lia found herself staring into a pair of analytical blue eyes that were laced with a shimmer of vengeance.

 

Lia panted, blowing hair that was sticking to her filthy lips. She smiled in victory and grunted as she forced herself to unsteady feet. He mirrored her actions, though in a far more composed fashion.

 

"I think that's good for today."

 

"What? I only just got the hang of it!" she whined, leaning on her knees.

 

"Exactly." She looked at him incredulously.

 

"I get a hit in, so you're finished. That's it, isn't it? You're being a sore loser!"

 

"Loser? I clearly won. One hit does not compare to..." Levi frowned and motioned to her absolutely squalid body.

 

"Well then fight me again, you coward!"

 

"I got nothing to prove," he stated briskly, and started walking toward the barracks.

 

"Chicken!" she yelled, charging with an awkward limp. He sighed, squared his shoulders, and spun on the spot, connecting the side of his leg with her head and sending her sprawling across the ground. "Okay, I give up. You win. I forfeit."


	5. Chapter 5

 

Steam rolled out of the bathing area, overflowing from the curls that twisted up from the tub. Lia stepped out of the basin and began to rapidly dry herself down. The water she left behind was a dark, murky brown from the mud that had caked on her skin during the earlier training session.

 

She donned a long skirt and loose blouse before attempting to detangle and braid her long tresses. After a few attempts that resulted in winces, she gave up and let it hang below her waist. _I look like a wet rat,_ she thought to herself as she pulled the plug on the side of the tub to drain the tainted contents.

 

She had been forced out of the mess hall and had once again ended up eating alone outside. Apparently, people did not want to consume sweaty soil with their dinner. It was not as though she'd had much of a choice; food was available at its designated time, and if someone missed it, they went hungry.

 

No time was wasted after her stomach was full; she was as eager to wash up as everyone else was to get away from the filth. She had retreated immediately to the baths. Now she felt worlds better, albeit drenched. Her hair had shared its wet contents with her blouse, which was now clinging to every nook and cranny of her chest and back.

 

Lia sighed, resenting having chosen white, and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. It was a hot and balmy night, and layers weren't exactly a friendly idea. Quickly, she began to shuffle her way to her possessions in the other room in order to pluck a black blouse from them and change.

 

On her way, she spotted a crescent moon in the sky. A silhouette was perched on the roof, gazing at the very same thing. She frowned in curiosity and finished the trip to the barracks. The blanket was discarded with much relief, and she changed into some more appropriate attire. Once finished, she headed for the kitchen on tiptoes. Everyone seemed to be asleep aside from the mystery sky-watcher and her.

 

Hastily boiling a bit of water, she made two cups of tea and started her way to the top. This seemed easier in her mind than it actually was to accomplish. _How did they get up there?_ she puzzled, standing precariously on a windowsill. Licking her lips in concentration, she raised the teacups cautiously and set them on the roof. Then, she scooted a ways down on the ledge, grabbed the edge of the building, and hoisted.

 

With a small vocal squeak, she lost her grip and felt her hands slide. Her legs swung wildly on empty air, searching for a way to catch footing. She looked down and considered the drop – two stories. It was possible to land without breaking something, should she be unable to find her way back to the window.

 

Suddenly, a hand closed around her wrist and she was lifted upward. Her feet found a solid barrier, and she doubled over in relief, panting. Clumsiness should have kept her from attempting something stupid like climbing onto a roof, but she had wanted to be nice and surprise a teammate with tea; hopefully making a new friend in the process. Lia looked up to identify the roof shadow.

 

"Augh!" she groaned in disappointment. "If I would have known..."

 

"You make about as much noise as a herd of horses," Levi grumbled. "At least you made yourself useful." He plucked a teacup from where she left them before retreating to his spot.

 

"At least you made yourself useful," she mocked, chewing on her tongue. After the day's events, Lia had at last concluded what everyone else already knew: Levi Ackerman was a butthead. She swiped up her own cup of tea and grudgingly sat down beside him. It wasn't as though she looked forward to being an open target to criticism, but she had to be honest with herself that she wasn't getting down without help.

 

Crickets sang in the background as the pair sat quietly and gazed at the dark buildings beyond headquarters. Lia looked heavenward and lost her breath, frozen by the vast number of stars twinkling down at them. Without anything in her peripheral vision but more sky, she felt almost as though she could be swallowed by space. It looked to be within touching distance, and she nearly stretched out an arm in amazement.

 

"You got a reason for being awake and bothering me some more?" came a lazy bit of speech, snapping her from her thoughts. She blinked a few times, bringing herself back to the present.

 

"Well it took a while to remove all of the dirt left over from your... shall we say _modest_ performance today?" she responded dryly. "Of course, I had to clean my uniform as well."

 

"Try not to fall down so much next time then," he threw back. Her jaw hung agape in revulsion.

 

"Do you ever have anything nice to say?" Lia watched his eyebrows rise as he considered this.

 

"What good would it do?" Slowly, he turned his head to appraise her reaction. Her fussing rather amused him, when it wasn't obnoxious. She'd never be able to tell, of course, with that lack of expression. "Your hair is down," he observed out loud.

 

Lia sputtered, unsure of how to respond to the quick shift of conversation. After a pregnant pause, she gave a toss of her head, throwing said mane to one side and out of her face. It was decided he wasn't about to get away with that one.

 

"Yes it is. Now what do you mean kindness doesn't do any good? Love moves the world," she finished dramatically, a light hue on her cheekbones. His eyes flicked across her face and he sighed, turning forward and away from her.

 

"Does it save lives to sugarcoat shit? Will you be more likely to survive if I tell you that you're cute when you blush, or when you're reading or drawing and your tongue pokes out? Are you going to change the world based on my observation that your hair shimmers like moonlight when it's not in that stupid braid?"

 

Lia's breath caught in her throat and her heart pounded in her chest. She felt certain it would break free, and that he could hear it. Heat rose rapidly up her face as she watched him, letting his words wash over her, all the while trying not to think of the goose pimples crawling across her skin. His blue optics shot back in her direction as he so faithfully was about to ruin the moment.

 

"None of it helps. You're going to live longer if I remind you that you're a clumsy nothing with two left feet who would have been better off as a house wife." Lia's eyes flashed and she stood up, face now red with fury. She threw the tea in his face and stomped to the other side of the roof, not thinking about the sleeping – or now awake – residents beneath. Levi sputtered and dried himself with a handkerchief.

 

At a distance, he could see her form pacing back and forth in agitation. Her arms waved wildly about, and he could faintly hear her voice, as though she were arguing with herself. Unable to comprehend why she didn't just go to bed, he started toward her before stopping and thinking better of it.

 

However, as a few onlookers began to file out of the cabin in search of what woke them, he felt further irritation that Lia was making such a scene. This seemed to occur to her, because she very reluctantly appeared next to him. He raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

 

"Ernerhep," she mumbled quietly.

 

"What?" he asked a bit too aggressively. She sighed heavily, her shoulders rising and falling.

 

"I. Need. Help," she admitted begrudgingly. "I can't get down on my own." Levi stood and walked to the edge.

 

"Come on then." She obediently walked forward, steadying herself on the edge and reaching out for him blindly. Without a word, he pushed her shoulder lightly and watched her go over. She squealed and landed in a patch of bushes below.

 

"Not funny!" she yelled.

 

"I helped," he responded with a shrug, suppressing a smirk as Kikka, having witnessed two of these incidents, stared up at him in obvious horror. She moved forward and grabbed Lia's arm to help her out. When the shrubbery branches were pulled from her hair and she was upright, Lia furiously began to stomp away.

 

"I think you may be better off finding better company," Kikka confided quietly, following her. "I'm not sure it's healthy or safe to be spending much more time with that guy. Levi is pretty sketchy as it is, but you seem to keep getting hurt..."

 

Lia huffed and hastily removed a bug from her locks. As much as she would like to accept that advice, she was stuck with him for the time being. Her entire career with the military, and her life, depended entirely upon Levi's willingness to assist her. The thought made her stomach turn; but was it butterflies, or disgust?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!

 

Lia had managed to get by without any serious injury, and just a few mild lacerations. Kikka had made it her personal mission to keep an eye out to ensure Levi and Lia weren't communicating, but she found herself frustrated as her subjects would disappear daily. When she confronted Lia about it, the girl merely shrugged and hid behind a book.

 

The two women had been spending a fair amount of time together. Kikka insisted Lia needed "her protective services, you fragile porcelain doll." This amused Lia, rather than offending her, and she had herself a friend at long last. She no longer ate meals in isolated silence, but often in a fit of giggles. Though she had only three real contacts in her military branch, she was beginning to feel like she was part of a team.

 

Seeing as she had gone an entire week without falling or hitting anything whilst airborne, Levi felt it might be time for some blade practice. The idea was somehow more intimidating to her than actually doing hands-on combat with her tutor. However, this would be the most important bit of practice she could have. Training had been so-so, and she had managed to hit her target, but she was not confident she'd be able to repeat it time and time again.

 

In what seemed like no time at all, Kikka was recruited to assist, and Lia was perched in a tree, trying to steady her breathing before the assignment began. A few hundred paces away, Kikka was positioned at rope controls for a dummy Titan. Levi stood beside her, waiting for the chance to animate the large wooden model to make the practice pad more difficult to cut.

 

Kikka glared at him with heavy disapproval, and he did a fair job of ignoring her for a while. "I don't like you," she said finally.

 

"Don't care," he shot back.

 

"You're kind of a shitty guy," she mused. "I hope you know I'm _allowing_ all of this." She motioned to the current training activity. "But I'm watching you. No funny business."

 

Levi sighed and stared upward at the dappled sunlight in the leaves. _Lia is bound to get here shortly. I hope,_ he thought. Sure enough, he could hear the winding of vertical mobility equipment in the distance. Kikka gave a hard pull on her rope, and he did the same with his. Slowly, the target began to turn.

 

Closing in on the objective was a lively and excited Lia. Her blonde hair flew behind her like a heavily braided tail, and her hazel eyes were alight with anticipation. She veered to the left to try to obtain a better angle while the target was in its current position. With bated breath, she poised her blades and braced her wrists.

 

With a twist of her body, she felt her blades meet resistance but slice through their mark. A large chunk of padding flew from the nape, and Kikka's whooping came blasting from below. Lia felt her heart soar as she gradually made her way to the ground. Grinning, she ran over to the pair of them.

 

"All right, Lia!" Kikka thumped her on the back. "Does this mean you haven't gotten a kill yet? Oh,  you just wait! It's the best feeling in the whole world." Levi stared at her for a moment, so as to make sure her enthusiasm was quite over with, before turning to Lia.

 

"Again," he said simply. "And take care of that hair." Lia blushed furiously and pinned it back into a bun. She shot back into the trees and they took position. Time and time again, they ran through the paces, Levi twisting the fake Titan more aggressively with each round.

 

After about six target pad replacements, Lia was out of breath. She landed on the ground, dropped her blades, leaned on her knees, and panted. Levi picked up the slashed bits of cotton squares and began heading back to the base. Kikki plodded over to Lia and gave her a nudge.

 

"He might make a fair soldier out of you yet! I'm excited to see how you'll do on the real front. Sure wish they'd hurry up and get us out there again. I'm bored! It's high time we did some fightin'!" She punched in front of her a few times, and Lia weakly laughed as they started after Levi.

 

She could not understand her friend's enthusiasm of facing the monsters that lurked beyond the walls. After seeing one, she was content with the idea of never witnessing another. She would have to, of course, but Kikka acted as though it were a sport. The pixie-haired warrior had gotten four kills and six assists thus far, and she had a reputation for telling others off for "stealing" her Titans.

 

"So what's on for tomorrow then?" asked Kikka, her arms crossed behind her head casually as though she were lying down.

 

"Rest, hopefully. We've been at it for days! I'm still sore from hand-to-hand yesterday." Lia rubbed her skull in remembrance. "My bun came loose again, and Levi tugged it before yelling at me. I swear, if he chastises me one more time about it, I'm going to punch him in the face." She sighed heavily. "I probably hear it four times a day! It's my hair; I don't know why he thinks it's so bad. It's not hurting anyone, but he keeps saying it's a _hazard._ " She motioned quotations with her fingers on the last word. After a bit of silence, she noticed Kikka was smirking at her. "What?"

 

"Do you ever get...hands-y?"

 

"It's hand to hand combat; of _course_ we do," she responded as though it were the dumbest question someone could ask.

 

"No, I mean..." Kikka dropped her arms and leaned in closely so she could lower her voice. "Do you kids get a bit touchy? Hands-on? _Feely?_ " Lia yelped and jumped back in horror, and Kikka guffawed.

 

"N- no! Of course we don't. Levi and I aren't...why would you ask that?" responded Lia breathlessly, hiding her red face and brushed stray tresses behind her ear out of bashfulness.

 

"Well..." Kikka raised a raven-colored brow. "You're attracted to him, are you not?"

 

"He's a jerk," Lia grumbled darkly.

 

"That's not what I asked. I think you have it in for him though," her friend responded knowingly. Lia mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "hate him," and, "if I didn't need him so much." Kikka harrumphed and added, "'Fine by me if you decide to hate his guts. He's a rotten bit of fruit if I ever saw one."

 

Lia remained silent, lost in thought while staring at the back of Levi's self-groomed head. She couldn't have the idea going around that the two of them were something of an item. Undoubtedly, he would halt his assistance immediately if that were to happen, and even though she had improved a considerable amount, she was still just par with the basic trainee. It sure as hell beat being bottom-of-the-class level though.

 

"Why can't I just be a natural like him?" she wondered aloud. "I'll bet he was at the top of his class."

 

"Levi didn't go through the Training Corps like the rest of us," her partner replied bitterly.

 

"No Training Corps?" she echoed incredulously.

 

"Erwin recruited him straight from the Underground. He was self-taught on stolen equipment, apparently. None of us really liked it, but we couldn't deny he out-stripped over half of the recruits we get. He's lucky he's not on military arrest. I suppose we are too."

 

Lia turned her shocked face back to him, her mind buzzing. _He was this great without formal training. Incredible._ It seemed she was learning more and more that she had never known about her coach. Although they saw each other every day, he never spoke of himself, and she hadn't given much thought to what was unsaid. Now she felt herself burning with curiosity and want of more information.

 

When they reached headquarters, it was alive and bustling. People were taking items from place to place, carrying things to wagons while others saddled horses. The girls looked around, rapidly taking in the action. Kikka whooped and knocked Lia on the back for the second time that day.

 

"It looks like we're going to kill some Titans! Yahoo!" She scampered off to pack her things. Lia flagged down a nearby teammate to get confirmation and find out what protocol was.

 

"We leave shortly; I don't know where you three have been," he told her. "We are going to supply a small base a few kilometers outside of the walls. See Erwin about your position; we have a lot of wagons this time." She obeyed immediately and rushed forward for orders.

 

There was to be no trolley for her that day, but she would be riding alongside one in a small group. She felt this way, she at least wouldn't be a sitting duck, but still she pondered if it might be better to be the one surrounded by protection. Just as she was turning to go ready herself, she bumped into Levi.

 

"Hurry up. We're not gonna wait for you. You're with me."

 

"Why?" she complained loudly.

 

"Because you're a bit of an idiot yet and I don't trust your independent coping skills. I told Erwin to assign us to the same wagon. Now hurry up and go." She scowled at him but listened and stalked off to the barracks.

 

"He sure thinks he's something, acting like he's in charge of me. I don't care how talented he is; he's still a grunt just like me," she said to no one as she angrily threw items into a rucksack. With one last glance into the room, she wondered if it would be her final time seeing it. She then took a deep breath and set out to join the rest of the troops.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! It would mean the world. :D

 

A surprisingly calm aura surrounded the troops as they carefully advanced from Wall Maria to the base position. Without any recruits still virgin to Titan combat, it seemed to calm nerves a bit more, other than the constant vigilance required of the group. Lia was positioned at center right, and they traveled closely packed near another wagon.

 

Kikka was stationed at a group nearby, and was loudly anticipating any potential battle engagements. "Menace, that woman," muttered one of the soldiers in Lia's group. Lia didn't think Kikka's enthusiasm was much of a problem- if she killed Titans, who cared if she genuinely enjoyed doing it? She began to voice these thoughts to her teammate, but Levi cut her off.

 

"We do not engage unless necessary. Your friend has a tendency to go looking for trouble," he explained. Lia thought about it and had to agree that Kikka actively seeking a fight was a certain hazard.

 

She focused her eyes forward and breathed in deeply. Something the interior was missing was the sweet aroma of wildflowers. Already, they had passed a number of different types, and she smiled at cherishing this new thing. Even in the midst of war, there were things to appreciate.

 

The day was sunny, but not as hot as their previous venture. Cicadas filled their air with their lulling buzz, and other various insects floated through the air around them. It was the perfect kind of weather for daydreaming; this being the case, at least, if they did not have to worry about Titans.

 

The amount of peace of the ride so far had been slightly unnerving, but they were doing their best at the walls to draw attention of any enemies nearby, so it could be explained. Once out of range, the Scout Regiment was on their own. That time was about nigh, as the city was growing smaller in the distance.

 

Despite the overall easiness of the soldiers, Lia felt a knot in her stomach at the looming danger. Every instinct urged her to pick up speed, but steadily they moved onward as a unit. She swallowed a lump in her throat and steadied her quivering hands, hoping her nervousness did not show. She was not experienced enough to feel confident in survival just yet.

 

As though her nightmares were waking, a smoke shell shot into the sky from the back right flank. She watched Levi raise his flare gun and pull the trigger to continue the signal. The group began to move left.

 

Horrors of the last battle came flooding back to Lia like a tidal wave. What if she locked up again and let her teammates down? There would be nowhere to hide- they were in open spaces. This made 3D Maneuvering Gear nearly useless. The group would need to avoid engagement entirely or greatly risk casualties.

 

Her breath caught as a black flare came from the left flank. Gradually, most smoke pointed the Titan position out, but there were no choices remaining. A black signal meant an Abnormal had been spotted. These Titans were unpredictable in behavior, and tended to ignore distraction tactics. Most of the giants would reach for the nearest human, but these odd breeds did not adhere to standard mannerisms.

 

Lia was both mortified and curious, as she had never witnessed one. She glanced to the side and watched from afar as a group of armed warriors attempted to chase it down. As it scooped up an individual, Lia squeaked in fright and faced forward to be attentive to her assigned party.

 

Yet again, smoke shot into the sky from the same direction as the first flare. She rounded to assess things as Levi readied his gun beside her. Four Titans were charging the group, and fear welled up in her chest like wildfire. This would soon be her fight; four within range would need to be addressed by the individuals she rode with.

 

"Engage!" came a direct order from nearby as one of the monstrosities lunged forward and narrowly missed a soldier. With adrenaline blazing and muscles giving erratic responses from exhaustion, Lia gave an overly aggressive yank to the reins.

 

Her horse reared in protest, and she lagged behind as a result. It seemed that in no time at all, she was facing a massive beast with an angry and ugly expression. With a push of her legs, she was out of her saddle and in the air. The steed bolted from beneath her, and she fired a cable at her enemy and pulled the retraction lever.

 

The wind took her as she propelled forward in a blur. Her braid dropped and smacked her face, loose strands stinging all they touched. She forced her eyes to stay open as she neared her target. With another shot, she latched an arm and swung in front of her enemy's range.

 

The Titan stretched forward, grabbing at the air where she had just inhabited. Just as she prepared another launch, she came to a complete halt, her skull feeling like it would split. Gradually, she was rising, gripping her head and crying out in pain.

 

A nearby Titan had seized opportunity of Lia's fight and had gripped the lengthy braid that flitted about behind her in flight. She stopped squealing as she met eyes with certain death. It stared her down, belittling and petrifying. Here was the face of countless others responsible for so many deaths.

 

Nearby, Levi was in the middle of his own struggle. He whirled at a familiar scream and felt his legs already forcing him toward Lia as though it were a robotic action. Behind him, remaining party members took over. His jaw was set as he readied to launch the moment he came within range.

 

This had been exactly what he was afraid of when he warned the woman her hair was too long. Now he worried he would not reach her in time, as he watched the Titan bring its prey ever closer to its jaws. He came to a sudden halt as he witnessed Lia's face contort with fury and determination.

 

A strangled battle cry tore through her throat as she drew a blade above her head. In a flash, she guided the metal through her base of her braid. Free from its captivity, she plummeted toward the ground.

 

Hastily, she hooked a cable on the Titan's upper thigh and flew around to the back. Kikka came into range, her green eyes wide and alight with glee. As the enemy reached for her, Lia sliced the back of the shoulder in the connecting muscle tissue. Its arm dropped and Kikka zipped past and got a clear shot of the nape.

 

In a sudden twist of the spritely warrior, the target was eliminated. She rode its back as it fell forward to the earth, her fist held high. She screamed victoriously, lost in the glory of the fight.

 

Levi sprang into action and began working on the other beast in their wake. The barrage would soon be finished, and the Scout Regiment would need to make haste toward the destination. Lia looked out across the group and observed the damage.

 

A few other assemblies were attacking remaining adversaries, and others were rushing to assist. Levi dropped down beside her as the heavy thud of his foe's body made the ground shake. Steam surrounded them as the massive corpse disintegrated.

 

"Find your horse and regroup. We need to get moving," he directed.

 

"And what are you doing?" she mouthed back as she prepared her fingers for a beckoning whistle.

 

"Don't be stupid." With that, he was sprinting toward the other soldiers still in melee. _Of course_ , she thought in exasperation at her own foolishness. A shrill note rang through the air as she called her ride. As soon as the horse came into view, she ran to meet it and swiftly saddled herself.

 

The two of them raced toward the main formation. The back was sparse, and Lia wondered back to those still engaged- how many would rejoin the ranks? Would Kikka and Levi remain unscathed? She pushed the questions from her mind before they made her sick.

 

The pace of the wagons had been quickened, so it took a while longer to catch up; but soon she was back in step. Although she tried to keep her thoughts in control, she could not help but fret about everyone. It felt as though a stone lay heavy in the pit of her stomach, and she found her eyes wandering for a sighting of black hair.

 

They came upon the brick building they were attempting to reclaim, and it looked like a peaceful haven in the setting sun. The traveling speed slowed, and they gradually came to a stop. No time was wasted; it wasn't nightfall just yet and Titans were still active.

 

Lia dismounted and ran her equestrian to a tie post before rushing to help unload. With each trip back out to the carts, she stared into the brightness upon the horizon, in desperate search of silhouettes. As time went on and no sign of the missing soldiers had been spotted, she felt herself swoon with anxiety. The notion that Levi wouldn't be returning made her feel like vomiting. She tried to convince herself she was equally as worried about Kikka, and remained stubborn on the felt self-assurance that she was.

 

As she placed a crate of replacement blades on the cool floor of the base, she felt a hand on her upper back and nearly jumped out of her skin. Levi stood less than a foot from her, limited light playing off of the streaks of blood on his cheek. Lia felt a wave of relief that gave desire to embrace him, followed by an immediate rush of anger.

 

"I see you're fine," she said curtly before stepping past him. He followed her, hiding confusion at her upset.

 

"Would you rather I not be?" he questioned as they reentered the fading rays of sun. She grabbed at a container of gas chambers and realized immediately that it was too heavy. Hard-headed, she attempted to lift it anyway, grunting a dishonest response as she did so.

 

"I'm indifferent, I suppose." The box made it a few centimeters into the air before he secured the other end to assist. She did not voice gratitude, but merely pursed her lips and looked away. They shuffled it in and placed it against a wall.

 

"You're in a foul mood for having made your first assist," he observed aloud.

 

"How good of you to notice," she snapped as they were briefly left alone in their corner of the shelter. A smirk worked its way across his lips, but she felt too annoyed to take surprise at this first change of facial expression.

 

"You were worried about me," said Levi, testing this theory with an air of matter-of-fact confidence. Lia's face flushed bright pink and she began to sputter. As his hypothesis was proven correct, his simper grew to an outright grin.

 

"Don't be foolish," she said in a rush, walking away from him. As she was about to exit, Kikka made her way in and lit up at the sight of her friend. Levi's face went lax once more.

 

"Hey, Lia- that was awesome!" Kikka punched her in the arm. "You're an official soldier now! Oh, _that rush!_ " She balled her hands into fists and curled them to her chest in crazed passion. "Let's do that again sometime."

 

"Let's not," Lia said in weak amusement. "Come on; we need to get supplies inside. I want to eat and get some sleep."


	8. Chapter 8

  
 

Cloud cover was rolling in across the waning moon, casting the world below into occasional shadows. Most of the soldiers in the base were fast asleep, save two. Lia made no effort to hide her displeasure at being chosen for second watch. She sat at the top of the structure with her arms crossed and a scowl on her features.

 

A few hours of sleep had hardly been enough after a full day of training, and her muscles were aching in protest. Beside her, to no surprise, was the silent man that had accompanied her since that morning. His steely gaze was set forward, and neither of them spoke for some time.

 

Silently, she resented always being placed with him as though they were partners. Did they not know how taxing his negativity could be? She was completely oblivious to the truth that Levi had requested her company in order to thicken her skin.

 

Her mouth stretched wide in a yawn, and she brought her arm back before slapping herself hard across the cheek. The lack of sleep barely seemed to affect him. She huffed at this and turned to speak.

 

"Are you never fatigued?" she asked, clearly implying that misery loves company.

 

"I don't sleep much."

 

"Oh...is that why you're so ornery all of the time?" Insomnia would certainly explain why he looked forever sleep-deprived. He chose not to answer her. She stood up and began to pace to keep herself awake. It wasn't long before her angry limbs insisted she return to her seat.

 

She plopped down directly beside him and stared back as he assessed this new situation. Fireflies whirled about beneath them and the occasional drifter strayed up to their level. She turned forward and leaned back onto her palms.

 

"So I just keep learning things about you that I never knew. Why don't you talk about yourself?" Levi frowned slightly at her question.

 

"You don't talk about yourself either." He made a valid point.

 

"What do you want to know?"

 

"Nothing," he responded simply, drawing a pout from the woman beside him.

 

"What kind of answer is that? It's so rude."

 

"If you want to tell me something, you will." He paused briefly and swiveled his head to look at her. "Why, what do _you_ want to know?" His voice sounded almost repulsed.

 

"Everything," she gushed before she could stop herself, and then turned a brilliant shade of red. "I- I mean, well...I don't make a lot of friends, and you're kind of a jerk, but _maybe_..." She took a deep breath after this rush of words before slowing herself down. "I could understand _why_ you're so rough around the edges if I knew you better."

 

"Well what do you want to know?" he repeated.

 

"You're from the Underground. How did you end up there?" she implored, crossing her legs and making herself comfortable for a story. Levi slowly and somewhat reluctantly began to explain how he was orphaned and taken in by his uncle. Over time, he learned how to survive and became the top of the streets back home.

 

He described his run-ins with the Military Police and how he and his comrades seized three sets of omni-directional gear. They self-trained and soon were as comfortable flying about beneath the city as they were walking. Lia listened, enraptured and flabbergasted that she had successfully gotten him to open up and speak more than he ever had to her. He even indulged that he had once dreamt of opening a tea shop.

 

She took a drink from her canteen and passed it to him as he detailed the first time he had met Erwin. He left out the fact that Erwin had blackmailed him into joining the Scout Regiment, opting for a bit of loyalty he was slowly becoming aware of. Gratefully, he took a swig of water and then inquired after her, pointing out that it was only fair; when in reality, he was ensuring she did not have a chance to ask further questions.

 

"Well I didn't come from under the capital. Your story makes me feel so fortunate. I'm sorry you endured as much as you did; no child should have the responsibility of managing his or her own survival."

 

He remained silent at this, so she continued. "My parents live in Trost District. I became a soldier more or less because they wanted it for me." His face wrinkled in a slightly disturbed expression. "No, no; nothing like that. They didn't want me to go hungry, and had the Military Police in mind." She gave him a sheepish look. "Obviously, you can see how that worked out.

 

"I joined the Survey Corps by pure accident, in fact. I intended to sign for Garrison. It's a bit obvious I would be better at settling civil matters than doing fisticuffs with Titans."

 

"You're improving. Now you won't have to worry about that braid either," he voiced thoughtfully. She reached up and touched her mutilated hair sadly. She had never cut it, and here it was, but four centimeters long in the back.

 

He watched her carefully, as she seemed lost in thought as her arm was languidly lowered to her side. Her eyes were far away and filled with melancholy. Levi grunted and switched back to the horizon.

 

"It looks...uh...all right on you," he spoke in a rush. He then shifted awkwardly as he could see her slowly turned in his peripherals. "I mean, it's not bad. It looks fine."

 

"If you say that one more time, I will think it's awful and you're covering it up."

 

"It looks nice," he finally admitted. "Just don't be thinking...never mind. Forget it." She was bemused, though still baffled as to whether or not she now appeared unkempt and homely. "It's better than the dumb braid."

 

"All right, what is wrong with how I wear- wore- my hair?" she shouted.

 

"Quiet," he hushed in an annoyed tone, thinking of the resting troops.

 

"Don't silence me," she snapped. "You know, Levi, the reason you're alone most of the time is because you don't know _how_ to be a friend. All you do is give snide remarks like you're so much better than all of this. Why do you even bother at all? Why are you even here?"

 

He monitored her red face, just a short distance from his own. He remained complacent, locking away any emotional response. She had enough of those going for the both of them. Someone cleared their throat in the doorway.

 

"You two can go to bed," their comrade said uncomfortably.

 

"Oh, thank Ymir!" Lia stood and stormed inside. Levi stood listlessly and made his way back to the barracks, mind buzzing at her angry words. She didn't understand that when he opened up and gave his all, he got hurt. It was better this way; he hoped that someday, she would see that too.


	9. Chapter 9

 

The gate to Wall Maria opened with a loud rumble. Horses made their way out of Titan territory, bearing careworn warriors sick of the sight of death and battle. They wore somber expressions while they carted in fallen soldiers and faced crowds humming with anger and disappointment.

 

The journey home had claimed more lives, though orders had been given to retreat. Few battles had actually been fought, but it had done little to reduce the amount of carnage. Lia rode on the left edge, her head hung low and her eyes glued to the ground.

 

Saliva struck her across the bridge of her nose, and she looked up in alarm. It came from a jeering man at the edge of the crowd, and he seemed pleased with himself at this public statement. She felt sorrowful and scorned, and tears sprang to her eyes as she readied to speak.

 

A black mare whipped sideways and came to a halt between her and the civilian. Its rider gripped the man's shirt and pulled him closer. Lia watched in bewilderment as Levi scolded the stranger.

 

"You got a problem with selfless dedication? It's morons like you that sometimes make me wonder what we fight for. Do it again," goaded the former thug.

 

"Levi, stand down!" barked Erwin from the front. The young man continued to grip the man's clothing until Erwin voiced his name again. Regrettably, Levi released him and guided his horse back into place.

 

Lia steered hers closer and brought her sleeve across her face. "Thank you," she said quietly. He made no reply, and they worked their way forward as quiet and depressed as the rest of the party.

 

When they had finally reached the base, she dismounted and worked at removing the saddle and bit. As she heaved the leather over the rack in the stable, Kikka came in, leading her own companion. She stopped at Lia's side and stroked her steed's neck.

 

"What was that all about?" she inquired, indicating the previous ruckus in town.

 

"It was just someone that didn't think highly of what we do, is all."

 

"And the little porcupine actually stood up for you?"

 

"Yeah..." Lia mused, also amazed. "Yeah, I guess he did."

 

"I didn't think he gave a shit, to be honest." The raven-haired woman hoisted her saddle onto the rack beside Lia's. "I'm surprised he's willing to defend anything but his own hide."

 

After a moment's pause, Lia responded carefully, "I think Levi has a lot of dedication and is still learning where it lies. As frustrating as he can be, I would not haste to judge him."

 

"You _do_ like him!"

 

"You're being ridiculous," sniggered Lia as she hung her reins and hooked a tether rope.

 

"I don't think I am," Kikka said, voice thick with excitement. She too finished tying her horse, and bit her lip mischievously. After a second's freeze, she took off running for the dormitories. Lia squeaked and tore after her, grabbing blindly to attempt to stop her friend.

 

They went tearing into the sleeping quarters, and she huffed behind, not quite as fast as the girl she pursued. Kikka snatched up the sketchbook Lia so often pored over, and began paging through, despite the loud protests growing ever closer as its owner caught up.

 

"Please," Lia panted, making a weak attempt to reclaim the book and failing. "Don't."

 

"These are really good," appraised Kikka as she flipped from drawing to drawing of daily life in the Scouts. "Just as I thought...you frequently have him in here. His eyes are all over the place." She laughed lightly, giving the artist an amused glance. As Lia reached for it again, Kikka held it high above her head.

 

"He was intriguing," the blonde explained breathlessly, dropping onto her bed. "I didn't know about him, and his mysterious nature was captivating."

 

"Hmmm, yes...except for the fact that it's consistent. You didn't give up on your theme. In fact, you even penciled the two of us during dinner time, which was just a few nights ago."

 

"Okay, but he _is_ part of my daily life."

 

"So am I, but I don't see sketches of _my_ eyes in here." Kikka raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I'm only sayin'..."

 

"What _are_ you saying?" Lia prodded and watched her pal grin.

 

"You _like_ him!"

 

"Stop, please; before someone hears you."

 

"You like him," she whispered eagerly.

 

"Sincerely, I don't know what I think of him, Kikka. He's vulgar, he bullies; he is self-driven, cruel, and apathetic. Who could love someone like that?"

 

"You could."

 

"Could I?" Lia wondered airily.

 

"Is he not helping you, covering your ass, and making sure you have a safe haven- or at least an alternative- if life in the military doesn't work?"

 

"Yes..." Her eyes obtained a far-off look. "And he has given me a chance I didn't think I'd have. There's a light behind those ice blue irises. His heart is so strong, and he is an exceptional fighter."

 

Kikka watched her for a bit with a crooked smile. Then she said, "kinda makes ya weak at the knees, doesn't it?" Lia looked up in horror, and the woman laughed, clapping her across the shoulders. "It's your business anyway. I just don't think you should be denying it to yourself anymore. Live a little; if you love him, then love him!"

 

Lia's cheeks flushed, and she muttered, "I don't love him." Kikka raised her brows in disbelief.

 

"Oh? Then go find him and tell him you don't need his help anymore, because you sure as hell don't." The rookie blinked a few times as she pondered this. She didn't feel ready to go it alone just yet- or was Kikka right, and she just didn't want her sessions with this man to end? The latter idea filled her with determination to prove it wrong.

 

She stood suddenly, stating, "I will!" with confidence. Lia strode toward the door and began her search for Levi. First she checked the men's barracks, which yielded no result. She then headed for the stables, then the living quarters. The man was nowhere to be seen. Grumbling a decided speech as she walked, she passed the open door to the washroom. Bingo.

 

Very slowly, she stepped backward to retrace her path, cautious as to whether or not she saw what she thought she did. Levi stood at the mirror, the medical tweezers in hand and raised to his brow. She watched, befuddled, as he squeezed them and pulled hair from above his eyelid.

 

"What are you doing?" she asked incredulous, standing perfectly still as he gradually turned to look at her. At a glacial pace, he brought the metal instrument to her face, squeezed, and yanked. Sharp stinging on her brow arch made her cry out and jump back. "What the hell?"

 

Levi's eyes narrowed in concentration as he pursued her. She backed against the wall to try to get away, shaking her head furiously and cradling the place he had plucked. He continued toward her, seemingly set on grooming her. Finally realizing he was a maniac who wasn't going to take no for an answer, she dodged to the side and scrambled to exit the building.

 

In her second cat-and-mouse chase of the day, Lia now began fumbling with her harness. There was no way she would win this with her full equipment donned, and it was certainly cumbersome. She paused for just a brief moment to set her cartridges and holsters down carefully.

 

With a glance behind her, she let out a loud squeal; her care had given Levi time to catch up. Her feet slid against the floor as she attempted to regain speed far too quickly. He crashed into her in a tackle, and the pair tumbled out onto the lawn, where he pinned her effortlessly.

 

She turned her head this way and that, making every effort to keep her eyebrows away from this psychopath. Still, he kept honing in with the steely tool of doom before she realized something: the entire process of unpacking done by the troops had come to a halt, and various teammates ogled them with interest.

 

"Levi," she warned. He took the hesitation as a chance to pull more hair. "Ouch! Levi!" Shoving him in the chest, she pushed him off forcefully. The two of them looked around awkwardly. Levi casually stood before disappearing inside.

 

Laughing nervously, Lia followed suit, backing up into the doorway and bumping into a pair of crossed arms. She whirled to see Kikka smirking at her.

 

"Like him," she sang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! :3


	10. Chapter 10

 

Neither had mentioned the tweezing incident over the next few days; Lia and Levi spent a bit of time apart out of embarrassment. That was of course increased by the fact that most humans thrived on gossip. It had already alarmed Lia to the point of choking on her dinner when Hange referred to the rookie's mentor as "her boyfriend."

 

It was hard to avoid facing the man when he went specifically looking for her, however. After some time had lapsed, he'd let her know they would be doing some hand to hand combat. Now they stood a few feet apart in a spacious area not far from base.

 

Storm clouds rumbled overhead, lightning flashing and warning of coming rain. The wind was picking up, and chilled the bone as it whipped and whistled around them.

 

Lia was in position, readying herself to go on the offense. Cool blue eyes analyzed her every movement, and she almost felt as though her thoughts were being scanned as well. She lowered her newly- and unevenly- plucked eyebrows and didn't flinch as sheets of rain began coming down upon them.

 

She launched into a ground sweep, and Levi leapt over her leg, taking the transition time from her new lower position as a chance to knee her down. With an upward thrust of her legs, she was off of her back and once more on her feet.

 

They became a whirl of strikes and blocks on both ends. It became very apparent that Lia had greatly improved, as she held her own for some time. Finally, a blow to the back of her knee sent her to the ground. Mud splashed onto her, and the rain made streaks in the grime.

 

Panting, she remained on her palms for only a moment before digging her feet into the ground and launching forward. She drove her head into Levi's abdomen and wrapped her arms around his upper legs. The pair went sprawling onto the sodden ground, Lia having the upper hand.

 

Within seconds, Levi twisted his body into a lock around hers and thrust her down. Her back struck the earth and she felt the breath leave her lungs. Wheezing, she tapped out. He stood, covered head to toe in brown filth, and gazed down at her.

 

She lay there in the growing puddle, trying to get her wind back. The precipitation made her shiver and stung her eyes, so she closed them. Gradually, her heaving chest steadied and she looked at him wearily from behind heavy lids.

 

"Do you think I'll ever win?" she chortled, rolling over and groaning in pain.

 

"Do you?" he repeated back to her.

 

"I don't know, but I feel too exhausted to move, and too cold to want to stay here." Her words curled into the air in wisps.

 

"Well then by all means, just lie there."

 

"Maybe I will," she agreed, sighing and shaking.

 

"I've made my decision."

 

"About what?"

 

"Your training grade," he said, nonchalant, as though it were a simple matter. She sat up immediately, eyes wide.

 

"And?" He looked her over coolly and made her wait for a few seconds.

 

"You fail." A long pause followed this as she processed the shock.

 

"W...What?" Lia's chest rose and fell rapidly in panic. "But...I don't understand. You said I was getting better! I made my first assist. I can hold my own for the most part in a fight. My omni-directional movements have vastly improved."

 

"You're not cut out for the Survey Corps, unless your dream is to die," he said calmly. She looked down and shook her head in disbelief.

 

"I worked so hard. I just don't understand." Gradually, her face shifted from bewilderment to anger. She glowered at him, seething and standing tall in determination. "I won't quit."

 

He frowned and stated, "That wasn't our deal."

 

"Well I'm breaking our deal! I will show you that I can do this." Her fists were raised to fighting position. "Attack me; I will prove you wrong."

 

"Lia, don't be an idiot."

 

"Fine," she snapped before throwing herself forward in a barrage of punches. He backed up, blocking them and staring at her in alarm. She kept at it before he threw her weight. She dropped, but was immediately back up and flying at him with a screech of rage.

 

Levi's expression remained blank as he countered her time and time again. Tears of frustration ran down her cheeks and blended with the rain. Finally, he gripped both of her wrists firmly and stepped into her to prevent any kicks.

 

"Stop," he rumbled. "Your chance is over; it's spent. You didn't make the cut." In a fit, she broke an arm loose and slapped him across the face.

 

"Why?" Lia screamed at him as he regained control of her arms. She struggled wildly, and he focused on ceasing her movements before coming to a last resort to do so. He yanked her forward, and in a split second, he was kissing her, hot and forceful.

 

Lia stopped squirming, her body rigid and stunned. When he pulled away, he only had to cradle her forearms as she seemed to be incapable of movement. Eyes searched her face with warmth she had not seen in him. His breath came in large, heavy puffs of vapor as his expression turned to pleading.

 

"It wasn't supposed to end like this," he told her. "You are so nosy; you should have just let me be. Instead, you insisted like a fool, and now I have to make sure neither of us gets hurt. You need to leave the Scouts." As her mouth opened in protest, he pressed a finger to her lips to silence her. "You'll be killed, Lia. I can't be responsible for that."

 

"But I won't!" she butted in. "I have the best soldier training me. I have become a better fighter than I ever thought I could be, and you got me there! I want to serve humanity with these new skills; and with each expedition, _I will get better._ "

 

Lia gripped his shoulders and spoke with earnest words. He had to see she was serious. Waiting on the sidelines would tear her apart. "Levi, please. Just give me one more time outside of the walls, I beg you. I will demonstrate I am ready for this, I swear it."

 

"I'm not gonna make that mistake twice," he said sharply. "Each choice influences our next, and I made the wrong one when Isabel and Furlan asked the same of me, and I won't be bought into it again."

 

"Well the fact is, you have little influence in the matter," she said coolly, releasing him.

 

"What?" growled her tutor.

 

"Well...your offer was to find me a safe haven outside of the Scout Regiment; get my name changed, or even have me transferred to Garrison. I don't know what you had planned. However, this requires my cooperation to go smoothly. My signature is on the military agreement paperwork, and though you may be able to pull strings to get me out, I have to be willing to leave to begin with."

 

Levi glared at her, but she quirked a brow and continued. "I am revising our agreement. I will comply with leaving _if_ ," she looked at him with meaning, "you push back the pass or fail grade and base it on the next mission."

 

"No."

 

"I'm not giving you an option. This is my life, Levi."

 

"And you're part of mine," he stated, a bit too waspish for an endearing comment. Her heart stopped before doing erratic jumping jacks. Even so, she pressed on.

 

"I need you to respect this request. Please; and then if - _unbiased_ \- you decide I am still incapable, I will honor yours. But it is not reasonable to ask me to leave you to the unknown for your own selfish reasons. It will drive me crazy with apprehension."

 

His eyes slide sideways at her as he contemplated new information. What would she possibly be worried about, safe in the walls? He voiced this darkly, clearly still upset at having lost control of the situation.

 

"Oh don't be daft, Levi!" snarled the blonde. "I don't care how exceptional you happen to be; things happen fast out there, and I can't be sick with anxiety, wondering day by day if you're going to ride back through that gate."

 

His eyebrows rose at this, and he puffed out his chest just slightly. So she thought he was remarkable, and was concerned for his safety. Quickly, he corrected his posture. Since when had it mattered? This was an entire sea of emotion he hadn't experienced.

 

"...Fine," Levi conceded at last. "But you'd better keep an eye on shit."

 

"I will keep my eyes on...shit," she laughed, stepping closer and pecking him on the cheek. "Despite all better judgment," came a verbal, unfinished thought from her lips. He frowned at her, and she smiled. "You're such an ass, and yet I cannot help but loving you. Kikka knew what I could not admit."

 

"Don't die," he begged.

 

"I will be fine. I am with you."


	11. Chapter 11

 

"It finally happened. Levi and Lia are together?"

 

"They weren't before?"

 

"Street thug and the weak link."

 

"I guess she went straight for the top cat, huh? It's her best hope at survival."

 

These were some of the common statements drifting around within the first week of the new couple going "public." Nothing had been officially announced, but the two spent more time together than ever, and although Levi remained traditionally distant, he didn't push Lia away so much anymore, and her affection was somewhat apparent. The slight change was like pouring gasoline on a flame. Kikka's smug expression had not vanished; each time she looked at them, it was a silent reminder of, "I told you so."

 

The only real obvious change to Levi's behavior was that he had taken to stealing things of Lia's, such as items from her plate, or switching his empty tea cup with her full one. He never offered any explanation or remark, no matter how loudly she complained; so she had eventually just accepted it as the new thing and relinquished control over her rations.

 

Expedition budgets had been pulled for the moment, but Erwin felt confident he would be able to persuade benefactors into allowing one very soon. In the meantime, the troops honed skills, and enjoyed some downtime. Lia was pleased to have additional time to work at her battle tactics.

 

She practiced without Levi, doing as much on her own as she could manage. She felt that because he wanted her out of danger's way, his offer to assist would be withdrawn. Sure enough, he made no mention of future practice sessions.

 

It felt like the best clandestine; the opportunity to surprise them all with new moves and techniques was greatly anticipated. She gave the excuse that she was out riding or browsing the village each time her whereabouts were asked after. The truth could not be trusted, lest Levi go to his own efforts to keep her from succeeding.

 

When she wasn't physically training or in company of others, she buried her nose in informational books regarding battle formations, movements, and Titan research. She was making every effort to ensure her career, and she'd be damned if Levi took that away. At long last, she requested a sparring session.

 

"How is this going to improve your chances?" questioned Levi suspiciously.

 

"It will assist in your decision-making. This is part of training, so it still is influential, yes?" He did not respond, taking to merely sitting there and looking unhappy. Finally, he stood, and she pumped a fist into the air in victory.

 

They made their way outside, but before they got very far, Levi stopped. It was a little while before Lia realized he was no longer with her. She turned to look back and saw him standing on the front lawn.

 

"Come on," she insisted, waving him over.

 

"Right here," he stated firmly. She cocked her head with a confused smile, but he didn't budge, merely crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows. She glanced around nervously at the numerous onlookers. Was he intending to humiliate her?

 

With determination, she straightened her spine, walked back to him, and raised her fists. Levi returned his arms to his sides and waited. A small crowd began to gather.

 

"Whoa! They're fighting this intensely already? That didn't last long!"

 

"Do you think she _knows_ her ass is going to be kicked?"

 

"Ten says Levi wins."

 

"I'm not taking that bet! That's the quickest way to losing money."

 

Lia breathed deeply, honing in on her target. In a split second, she was on him in flurries. Levi blocked them effortlessly as always, tilting from side to side as necessary. He whirled his arm to throw off a punch and landed a fist in her stomach.

 

Lia coughed but had at least braced for it this time. He cut the legs out from underneath her, but she curled her arms and did a backward somersault back to her feet. She fixed him with a glare and inhaled sharply.

 

Taking a leap forward, she twisted her upper body downward and to the side. In a spin, she was in the air in a sideways flip, bringing her legs down in a double pirouette. Successfully, she caught him in the shoulder and he faltered.

 

Hastily, she whipped into a downward sweep and brought her legs beneath his ankles. Levi was swept to the ground, and in a split second, her foot was placed on his chest as a sign of victory. For the first time, she had defeated her opponent at miraculous odds.

 

Murmurs broke out in the surrounding groups. Lia removed herself from his chest and instead stretched out a hand to assist him in standing. Levi looked mutinous, but accepted the offer. He leaned close to her and growled, "This changes nothing."

 

"That remains to be seen," she replied stubbornly.

 

"You got adept at a skill that would serve you well in Garrison, or maybe as an MP. It only further concretes my decision. It would do little to help you here."

 

"I _will_ show you, Levi," she said through gritted teeth. "I'm going to become the best damned teammate you've ever seen." She thought this over and then corrected, "Or at least a pretty good one."

 

"Exceptional soldiers die too," he said bitterly.

 

"That's what I'm afraid of," muttered the woman to herself.

 

\----------------           ------------------

Lia lay awake, gazing at the ceiling and wistfully admiring the sounds of slumber around her. Her mind was far too busy to allow relaxation. What if, no matter how well she did, Levi would oust her still? She huffed at the idea and threw the sheets off of her body.

 

She got up and slowly began to dress in basic military accoutrements, figuring she could at least get some practice done if her mind wouldn't cease whirring. Her belts were done with care lest she wake a fellow soldier. Smartly, she sat down on the bed to get her boots on, having learned her lesson in previous experiences.

 

Lia then padded quietly to the edge of the room. Just as she started out of the doorway, her shoe caught on her heel and she went down with a loud, "oomph!" Slowly, she turned her floor-planted face to look in the room. With relief, she saw she had woken no one, and rose to her feet gently.

 

She moved along the walls with creepy goodness, heading for the kitchen in search of a beverage. As she did a thief's sneak into the rec room, she made it about halfway through before she jumped so hard that she fell down for the second time within minutes. This round, she slowly came to her feet, peering out from behind a couch at a familiar figure in a lounge chair.

 

Levi was in full gear from the earlier day, his head tilted against the back of the furniture and his limbs slack. Lia watched him for a while, waiting to be called out or at least addressed in some fashion. The man didn't move.

 

She crept forward until she stood directly in front of him. His eyes were closed, and black strands of hair hung in his face. Her mentor was fast asleep, suited up and seated.

 

 _Why doesn't he use a bunk?_ She wondered silently. Her eyes traveled over this astonishing warrior's resting body. Although he was thin, she could see he was actually quite athletically built. The uniform was not clingy, so details were easily missed; but there in the filtered moonlight with time to notice, Lia could absorb as many things about her love's appearance as she wanted.

 

Levi looked entirely at peace, a light wind ruffling his hair and his face cast in a white glow. Earlier, Lia's mind had been stuck on the present dilemma of remaining in the Scouts. Now however, she drifted back to the stormy day on the training grounds.

 

Another kiss had not happened since then, and at this point, it all felt to her like a dream. Sure, he had acted more at ease with her since, but he had made no further mention of his feelings other than his stubborn decision. As she gazed at his mouth, she tried to relive the moment of his embrace.

 

It had been so shocking when it occurred that she hadn't the chance to really enjoy it. In fact, she hadn't even returned the gesture. She now wondered if he had noticed, and if it had mattered. Surely, he knew that despite her attempts not to, she cared for him.

 

Gingerly, Lia brushed a few fingers along his lips as though in a fantasy. Levi's mouth twitched and he shifted his head to the other shoulder. Of course, this small movement sent the girl into a sheer moment of panic, and she dove for a place behind the chair. He did not move again however, so she relaxed and continued to the kitchen.

 

A kettle was on the heat in no time. Lia absentmindedly tidied the counter space until she heard the familiar whistle signaling boiling point. She happily scooped a teacup from the cupboard and threw a pinch of tealeaves to the bottom. No sooner had they fallen that a warm hand snatched the porcelain from her and turned it upside down into the herbs. New leaves were thrown in just as quickly, and it was handed back to her, with water poured just seconds later.

 

She stood staring at it blankly, still processing what had just happened. Slowly, she turned and spotted a pair of blue eyes she knew very well that were watching her intently. Gradually, she frowned in suspicion and raised the drink to gesture it.

 

"Levi...is this poison ivy?" she said, dubious. He put his fingers beneath the cup and forced it upward. She continued to stare, obviously not trusting him. "Are you trying to make me sick?"

 

"Just drink it," he insisted, exasperated.

 

"That's what you tell someone when you're trying to poison them." His face hardened with a scowl. She quickly lifted the tea, sniffed it, and took a sip. It smelled and tasted of light floral accents. "What is it?"

 

He ignored her and instead went forward with, "Do you mind telling me what you're doing at this hour, and in full uniform?"

 

"It's not full uniform!" she defended, looking herself over. There was a pause of silence. "I couldn't sleep. Besides, I'm not the one guarding the living quarters."

 

"I like my chair," he said simply. She stared at him for a moment before leaning against the kitchen surface.

 

"I have to ask, because I've been wondering...did you mean what you said in the rain, or were you just trying to shut me up?"

 

"Both," he replied with complete honesty.

 

"So...you _do_ care for me, and it's not just..." She cleared her throat, feeling a hue in her cheeks. "...In a friendship sort of way. Because you know," continued the blonde with awkward laughter, "friends don't often kiss one another."

 

"They don't? Shit!" Levi feigned surprise and she smacked him in the arm. "Why are you asking?"

 

"I don't know...it's hard to be affectionate with a military job, I suppose, but I wanted to be sure." He raised an eyebrow.

 

"Is there something you had in mind?"

 

"No," she said in a rush, quickly opting for another drink. "Ouch!" hissed Lia just a second later as the cup slipped and soaked her shirt through. She set down the tea and peeled the wet fabric from her skin, starting to unbutton the shirt.

 

In a split moment, Lia was rapidly fumbling to redo the fastens after she remembered her audience. He stopped her by grabbing her wrists, and a twinkle danced in his eyes. She felt her heart quicken as her muscles seized. It was suddenly very apparent how alone she was with him, and how precarious of a position she was in.

 

Her body began to shiver, and it had nothing to do with the temperature of the room, but rather the frozen condition she was locked into as he moved close enough for her to feel his breath dust her face. Slowly, he leaned in, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips to hers. Electric shocks ran up and down her spine, and she leaned back into him.

 

Levi lifted his palm to cradle the side of her face as their kiss grew deeper. After a short period, he inhaled deeply through his nose and pinned her against the cupboards. Eagerly, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. A strong pair of hands hoisted her onto the counter and his breath became erratic.

 

Lia's legs cradled him, and she felt his hips move farther into her thighs. His mouth left hers and moved to her damp collarbone. His teeth nipped her and she gasped loudly. Slender fingers danced over his shirt, and as her hands grazed and wandered over a now bare chest, he returned to her roughly. The sensation of him hardening against her made her stomach twist with anxiety and arousal.

 

Heat traveled through her, and she fought the desire to see more of him. Her hands wound their way through his hair, and they pressed their bodies fervently against one another's. Each felt alive with carnal fire, reveling in the taste of each other and all but becoming one form.

 

Suddenly, a cough from a few feet away made the pair split apart immediately. Both stared sheepishly at Erwin, who stood and examined them from the kitchen doorway. Lia gripped the top of her shirt together, slid from the counter, and jogged past the commander with a casual mock salute out of humiliation.

 

Levi glared at the man for a moment, the two of them in a silent stare down. He then began to head back for his chair, but Erwin stopped him with a hand to his chest. He looked at his soldier sternly.

 

"Bunkers tonight," came the order. Levi sighed and changed direction to the men's sleeping quarters. "And Levi..make sure this is not a distraction." With an annoyed stare to the ceiling, he left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please review! <3

 

"I thought the budget had been pulled?" Lia questioned breathlessly to Kikka as they hurriedly packed their bags upon order. She fumbled clumsily with her harness. The Scout Regiment had been alerted of an expedition.

 

"Supposedly a new one has been approved for reclaiming another base. They hope to make it farther this time. Maybe we'll get some more Titans, eh?" her friend responded excitedly. The blonde groaned and tried to settle the butterflies in her stomach.

 

This was it- the mission that would define her career. The very idea was nerve-wracking. With some focus, she set her brain to determination instead of anxiety. Kikka was ready in no time, looking positively elated; meanwhile, Lia danced around the room on one foot to try to get her boot on.

 

"Why don't you just sit?"

 

"There are items all over my bed!" she replied as though it was completely obvious. Kikka looked at all of the open bunks but said nothing. Finally, looking awfully pleased with herself, Lia stood on two feet again. She fastened her cloak over her shoulders and gathered her provisions.

 

"Are we ready now?"

 

"Yep!" the rookie responded happily, though a bit forced. They made their way out and helped load wagons. As they eventually mounted their horses, Kikka gave her a lopsided grin.

 

"Let's compete for the most kills."

 

"Let's not. I have other things I need to focus on..."

 

"I hope we get some fourteen-meter classes."

 

"You're a complete lunatic."

 

"I live for this!" yelled the raven-haired woman with her fist in the air and face to the sky. Lia gave her a concerned glance as she patted the neck of her steed. The two ladies rode into file, and waited for the group to begin departure.

 

Trailers began to move, and the crowd around it followed suit. Lia remained close to Kikka, assigned to the formation group. Levi had been placed near the front, and she could see him seated and slightly slouched as though bored. The Scouts made their way into the streets.

 

Behind the standard scowling mob, she could make out a few children clambering to see from the back. She smiled and sat a little straighter, finally feeling as though she had business being in her company. The gates rumbled open, and she remembered the first time she had seen the green grass and open blue skies. Had she truly been able to appreciate it then, she would have drank it all in. Now it was cloudy and gloomy, but still, her breath was taken away.

 

The troops took off at traveling speed and spread out past the gate. Lia inhaled deeply through her nose, let it out through her mouth, and lowered into the saddle as her equestrian companion gathered speed. Kikka rode beside her, her face split in a massive smile of delight. This is where she could feel truly alive.

 

_Focus, Lia. You're going to do this; you have to do this in order to stay at his side. Focus._ She tried to give some attention to her peripherals to keep an eye on everything. In a few minutes, they had changed direction four times to avoid Titans. _Do we smell superbly appealing today?_

 

"Come on; just let me at 'em!" Kikka fingered her reins restlessly as they saw yet another smoke signal.

 

"Calm down," Lia warned her.

 

"Look, there's another one!"

 

"They've already directed us to move. If we engage now, we're dead. There are way too many."

 

"You're right," Kikka responded to her, but didn't relax. Her eyes darted back and forth like a cat's when surrounded by fireflies. Lia watched her apprehensively, dreading the inevitable. She silently prayed her friend would not be so foolish as to completely obliterate their chances of survival.

 

As she turned her gaze back to the front, she spotted Levi looking at Kikka with the same intensity and suspicion that she felt. It seemed they were both preparing for the moment when twitchiness would encompass the soldier and they would be forced to fight for their lives. Once again, the group altered their course.

 

At last, they seemed to be leaving the majority of the danger behind. It would still be greatly risky should anything happen, but survival was now possible. Lia let her shoulders relax and she assured herself they would arrive safely.

 

"Shit!" yelled Levi. Lia's eyes locked onto him as he attempted to pull from his section, and she then followed his gaze to discover why. It was exactly what they had both been expecting - Kikka had spotted a larger class Titan and could no longer contain herself. Lia reeled in the reins and turned sharply right, following her comrade.

 

"Get back in line!"

 

"Kikka, you crazed broad, don't!" Frantic shouts came from the party behind them, but Kikka's face was alight with psychotic glee as she rocketed from her saddle into the air by cable.

 

"Woohoo!" she screamed as she spun behind the nape and hit it with a flash of her blades. The Titan glared around for the source of the failed murder attempt. "Whoops!" she laughed and began looping around to try again.

 

Lia pulled the triggers of her vertical directional gear and began her ascent to assist. Already, she could see other enemies arriving to the scene. It was like sharks to blood in the water.

 

The breeze whipped around her as she flew between the giant's left arm and ribs. As she turned her body to reverse to its back, she watched Kikka deliver the killing blow. Lia fell closer and closer to the ground as she watched her friend's euphoria as though in slow motion.

 

Kikka twirled and grinned, giving the blonde a thumbs up and a wink as her kill fell rapidly beneath her mid-air position. As she lowered her arm to launch the next attach, an Abnormal leapt through the air and caught the side of her body within its jaws.

 

"No!" screamed Lia, fumbling her gear to try to move closer. Her legs collided with chest, and she felt an arm secure her in place. After her body fell over a shoulder and she finished collapsing against a cloaked back, she looked back up with watery eyes.

 

Kikka's green optics swam with pain, her faze frozen in an O of shock. The Titan bit down, its teeth crushing a portion of her skull and severing half of her body from its counterpart. Crimson exploded in the air and dripped heavily down the beast's chin.

 

Lia screamed and struggled against her captor. Levi, having caught her, was tightening his grip and making a determined escape. She pounded fists against his back and squirmed to attempt to reach her fallen friend as the horse pulled them farther away.

 

Behind them, the Scouts were scattering and retreating. Kikka's irresponsible disobedience had been enough of a distraction to cause pure mayhem. Levi had also ignored direct orders to hold position, but he would deal with it later.

 

"Let me go!" screeched the woman in his possession.

 

"There's nothing you can do."

 

"Kikka! Levi, release me!"

 

"She's gone, Lia. The most we can do right now is stay alive."

 

"She can't be dead," came a whimper. He stared at the back of her legs, wondering if it might be safe to get her riding on the horse like a normal person rather than a hostage. He could feel the vibrations of her sobs through his body and stifled his sympathy, choosing to focus attention on finding a safe place to allow her to mourn.

 

They were the only two in their direction, but it wasn't clear of hostiles quite yet. The rest of the regiment was becoming a small black line upon the skyline. Levi glared at the last remaining Titan still in pursuit, but knew Lia was in no condition to ride on her own. Nothing could be done to eliminate the creature, and they would have to outrun it.

 

He steered his steed right so they could at least be fleeing in the same general direction as the rest of the military and would be closer to the walls. Even if he could no longer see them, there was little sense in increasing distance. He wondered distantly how their absence would be addressed, and where they could find a safe haven for two.

 

He scanned the horizon for any sign of trees, knowing it would be their best hope. At last, he spotted one with branches they could take refuge in until nightfall. Concern was then shifted to the broken individual draped over his shoulder like fresh kill.

 

"Lia, I'm going to need you to position yourself on the saddle and get ready to tree yourself." The sobs stopped briefly as she slowly lifted herself and tried to figure out a way to make his request happen. Levi lifted her legs, making her squeal as she was forced into the back.

 

It was a miracle she remained on the horse as she twisted and somersaulted into place. Her face was buried between his scapulae as she tried to regain enough focus to get them out. Levi's call brought her back, and he leaped off of the saddle, and she then made pursuit.

 

The pair cabled to a large upper branch of the designated tree. Lia immediately relinquished hold of her blades and dropped to her knees. After ensuring they were indeed safe and out of reach, Levi kneeled beside her and watched her as though expecting her to tell him what to do. She looked up at him with a face contorted in pain and tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

"She didn't deserve it. Why didn't that stupid thing take me? I was right there!" she sobbed.

 

"You idiot. That's why I don't want you here in the first place."

 

"You don't want me...?"

 

"You know what I mean," he snapped, stressed that he could not fix this. "Kikka did shit she wasn't supposed to do, and shit happens."

 

"How can you be so casual about it?" she screamed at him. Levi took her shoulders gently and made her look at him.

 

"I know what this feels like," he started more softly. "Those bastards took from me too. We need to make sure they don't get us next." Her head dropped as she gave into agony again. Awkwardly, he shuffled to her side and draped an arm around her, looking immensely uncomfortable. She leaned into him and he then allowed her time to work through it.

 

After a few hours, he gazed at the sunset and shook her awake with care. She had worn herself right into slumber. Lia's hazel eyes widened and she looked at him in alarm.

 

"Let's get home," Levi suggested. She groaned and pressed her face into the crook of his neck.

 

"I'm so tired...can we wait until morning?"

 

"There are only two of us. It's going to be too dangerous for that."

 

"Oh please, Levi," she said impatiently, pulling away. "I have seen you take down a Titan. We will be _fine._ Tomorrow." He glared at her, not fond of the idea, but gave in nonetheless.

 

"Fine. But I'm not sleeping in a tree." They stood and, by the fading light, traveled farther into the forest with maneuvering gear. As short way in, they dropped beside a cave. "This will have to do. We need to conserve gas." Gingerly, she touched his arm and looked at him with silent gratitude before leading the way in for the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting this finale on my way to a convention! :D Anyway, thank you all so much for reading this; it was wonderful writing it. I cried when I finished this chapter. Please leave a comment; it would mean a ton! I would love to hear from you and what you thought of the story. To all of you that supported me through this, the first story I have written in four years, thank you, thank you! And a big round of applause to duffchan for her beta reading. :)

 

With a startled jump, Lia woke and looked around the area. They were sheltered in a moist cave that had small channels of water running between the rock formations. An area surrounded by stalagmites had been selected for its dry surface and close range to the entrance.

 

Outside, the sound of heavy rainfall and thunder could be heard, and the chasm echoed the natural melody. In a flash of lightning, she could see Levi silhouetted against a wall of the cave mouth, his face turned toward the world beyond. She stood and plodded over to him, halting at his side and following his gaze.

 

As electricity shot across the sky once more, a Titan could be spotted resting on the ground roughly fifty meters away. Lia stepped back in surprise. How were they supposed to get out?

 

As though hearing her worries, Levi spoke. "I have been planning our move. We will have to leave just before sunup and head straight for deeper forest. If it wakes and corners us, we're screwed. We move out before then."

 

"We're in a slight clearing too. We'll have to move quickly." A noise behind them made her leap into the air in alarm.

 

"It's just the horse. I called him once you'd settled in." Lia's shoulders relaxed at this news, and she silently hoped hers had made it back home safely.

 

"Thank you for taking care of me," she then said shakily, holding back emotions and trying not to picture Kikka's gruesome end. "I was stupid again; I could have died."

 

"She was your best friend. For once, you weren't being an idiot. Revenge is something we all want some day. That's why we got to keep fighting. Those bastards took our freedom, and the Survey Corps is moved by vengeance."

 

"So...I guess I fail, huh?" she whispered, blinking at the ceiling and laughing mirthlessly. He turned to look at her, unable to ignore how much this meant to her. "I couldn't even ride or take care of myself. Once again, if it hadn't been for you, I would be..."

 

Lia bit her lip and felt trickles of hot liquid run down her cheeks at last. Levi frowned and stood, wiping them away and cradling her face. Intense blue eyes searched hazel as he gave her utmost sincerity.

"I'll be damned if I'm not with you always, saving your ass. I hope I'm there every time- so see you shine, or keep you going when you don't." Her lips quivered, and he kissed for reassurance. "I will be there because I love you."

 

It seemed like a long time before her heart started beating regularly again; and once it did, she rested her forehead to his clavicle. Gently, he led her to a seated position between his legs. He leaned against the rock and pulled her back to his chest before cradling her in his arms. Together, they looked out upon the storm, drinking in the moment while it lasted.

 

"When we get back, do I have to resign?" Lia questioned again, as no real answer had been given. She shook with the vibration of his deep chuckle.

 

"To be fair, we can hold off on that decision. I got a feeling things might go better when your best friend doesn't- er- I mean, without incidents involving personal attachment."

 

"I don't want to leave," she murmured. "See...there's this thing I have to do now, and don't ask me why because I can't explain it; and logically, I'm not needed, nor am I right for the job. But there's this real _jerk_...he's blunt, unrefined, cusses a lot and has bad grammar, bullies, bosses, and manipulates at times; but he's this unimaginable and inspirational warrior- he's a symbol of hope.

 

"Despite all of my better judgment, I fell in love with this man with more heart than I ever thought I could give. He doesn't need it, but I have to protect him. I can't do that anywhere else but here." There was a short pause, but then she was hugged from behind, Levi's cheek to hers. She could feel and hear his grin. Having given her feelings at last, she smiled softly and drifted back to sleep.

 

\-----------------------                ---------------------------

 

"It's time to go," Levi mumbled to Lia hours later, having watched the sky getting lighter. The rain had ceased, and now the only sounds were a few birds beginning to chirp, the trees losing droplets, and the echo of the cave's stream. The woman in his arms inhaled deeply as she stirred and sat up. He could feel the circulation rush back into his arm like a thousand needles.

 

"Oh," she said, coming to. She stood rapidly and rushed to get the horse untethered. "Are we riding?"

 

"It might be a good idea for now to conserve gas. When the sun comes up, we may have to switch." She nodded and threw herself over the saddle, pushing herself far back to allow him room. Once he was on, they started out of the cavern, giving a wide berth to the slumbering Titan in their midst.

 

Lia's stomach growled loudly when they entered the shelter of the trees, and Levi turned to look at her with brows raised. She grinned sheepishly, and he smirked before quickening to a canter. The trees were fairly thin, but twists in direction were still needed on occasion, so full speed would be risky.

 

After a relative distance, he slowed and stopped. She watched him quizzically as he dismounted and handed her the reins. She took them in confusion and asked where he was going.

 

"I really got to shit."

 

"Charming..."

 

"It's barely sunup, and there's plenty of trees if needed. I'll be back soon." He jogged into the thick for privacy, and Lia bit her lip anxiously. She silently hoped he would be safe despite his vulnerability.

 

Early light filtered in through the leaves, dappled and warm. She smiled as birds jumped from branch to branch, greeting once another before they went looking for food. It was a gift to be able to take a moment to truly appreciate something they didn't have within the confinement of the town.

 

Her eyes fluttered closed and she inhaled deeply, enjoying the pure smell of the woodland. When she looked back up, a large sneering face stared back down at her. Her body froze in place; and through the initial shock, she wondered how she had managed not to hear an approaching Titan. _Does it have stealth abilities?_

 

After the few seconds taken for initial registration of the situation, she ordered the horse forward. It had made it only a short way before a foreign hand grasped her body. She screamed and writhed to try to reach her weapons, but the grip was tightly fastened around her holsters.

 

A short distance away, Levi's heart came to a sudden halt as her cry tore through the heavy vegetation. He heard her call his name, and he was immediately flying through the air in the greatest haste. _How? The area was clear...the sun is barely even..._

 

Ahead, he could see a four-meter class, and what looked like a very familiar uniform already in its mouth. However, Lia's screams were still loud and clear. His pulse quickened and he readied his muscles for attack. _How could I be so stupid? I just left her there!_

"You mother! Fucking! Monster! _Shit!_ " She had reached her dagger at last, and was hanging from just above her knees, the rest of her legs clamped between massive teeth. She had driven the blade into its cheek repeatedly with each word, finishing with a long and furious battle cry.

 

"Bastard!" Levi bellowed, getting nearly close enough to latch onto the creature.

 

"Levi!" Lia relaxed her abdomen, swinging upside down from her hips and staring at him with relief. "I really went and did it this time. I got myself into a right, sticky-" She was cut off by her own yelp of alarm as the remainder of her legs were pulled in by a roll of the behemoth's tongue. As Levi's cables caught the Titan's pectorals and he raced forward, she outstretched her hand to him, and his burning eyes locked with hers.

 

He resisted temptation to grab her, whipping one blade to a backward position and readying for a spin strike to the jaw. Just when they were but a meter away, the air was filled with scarlet and a sickening screech. "No!" screamed the man as he was covered in thick, hot liquid.

 

In a whirl, he brought metal through cheek and muscle, and the Titan's jaw slacked enough for Lia's severed body to drop. He let out a chilling and vehement scream that left his throat raw, as he whipped across the front of the neck and then through the nape. The creature fell, just missing the place where its former prey lay on the ground.

 

Levi fell to the earth and rushed to her side. Lia's mouth was coated in bright red, and she coughed more onto the grass. He grabbed her hand and she gazed at him fondly through watery eyes. _Don't look at me like that. I don't deserve it. I failed you._

"I am so proud," she choked, "to love you."

 

"Don't," he begged senselessly. He couldn't look at the rest of her- body broken and her innards spilling out in places. It was a miracle she was even still conscious.

 

She reached for him, her hand falling just short of his chin before weakness overcame her and she began to go limp. He thrust an arm beneath her shoulders and pulled her closer, calling her name. She could hear him as though very far away, and the image of the man she adored was blurring and growing faint into a dark tunnel.

 

"Don't leave me!" he wailed as the light faded from her. He clutched her to his chest and could not even feel his uniform absorb the vast amounts of claret. The pain tore through him like fire.

 

Her forehead was pressed to his cheek and hot tears ran down upon her as he wept, desperate to hold onto the warmth she had brought to his life. Where had it gone? All he could feel now was unending, unimaginable cold.

 

Gathering his nerves, he kissed her for the last time before removing his cloak and covered the visage he found breathtaking. He fastened it around what remained of her and whistled for his horse. On shaky knees, Levi stood a lifted the corpse and rested it in front of the saddle horn before mounting and urging the mare forward.

 

His hand secured the precious cargo, but he looked upward as he rode for the walls in full gallop. It was all he could do not to picture her as she had last been, severed and in pain; but the happy memories were also too hurtful to recall. The rising sun painted images of it dancing in her shimmering yellow hair while she smiled and laughed; and the gentle expression she wore only when looking at him, that made him feel like the day was always shining.

 

He bared his teeth, pushing the thoughts from his mind and dedicating himself to the present. _What good will it do to think about it? She won't come back._ The thought filled him with a boiling rage.

 

The gates rolled open at he made for them, and he didn't slow as he entered the walls. Villagers complained loudly and screamed as they dived out of the way. _My parents live in Trost District,_ he could remember her saying.

 

Finally, he lessened speed, only to shout acrimonious requests for directions. "Llewellyn!" he snapped repeatedly, and at long last, someone pointed out a small house at the end of the street. He rushed the steed for it, coming to a halt at its steps and staring up at it in pain. _This was her beginning._

He got down and pulled her into his arms, gradually climbing the staircase and bracing himself. Knocking, he then waited with his stomach in his throat. A woman with hazel eyes and long, braided blonde hair cracked the door open and peered through cautiously. She immediately widened it in alarm and yelled for her husband as she fell to her knees, clutching her chest.

 

Lia's father, tall and broad, made his way to the entrance, and Levi turned his face away from them as he handed over the remains of his cherished friend. His breath shook, and he clenched his blood-soaked hands into fists. The voice of humanity's greatest weapon quivered, but grew stronger as he continued to speak.

 

"I'm sorry I couldn't save her. You would have been proud. She improved herself with more dedication in her heart than half of the military could hope to have. She was..." He frowned and swallowed hard, turning back to them with an intense fire in his icy eyes. "...very important to me. And I swear on my own life, _I will make every last Titan pay,"_ he spat bitterly. Closing his eyelids and catching his breath, he gave them one final statement before turning to leave. "Thank you for your sacrifice. Her life mattered. Thank you for L...Lia."

 

He left them and swiftly made for the base without looking back. Upon arrival, he left his horse to its own, storming inside. As he went, voices echoed around him, frightened and curious as to why he was covered in red. A scream of fury tore through him as he ripped items off of shelves and onto the floor of the men's sleeping quarters. He dropped, entwining his fingers in his gore-covered hair, shaking in rage and wanting to change the harsh fate more than anything in the world.

 

The room swam in and out of focus as he knelt there for time in lengths he couldn't be sure of. The clock had stopped, and he felt emptiness, bitter and raw like the bite of winter. It froze his veins and paralyzed him. Slowly, the things around him came into focus, and he realized with mortification that he was covered with her.

 

With abhorrence and panic, he tore his clothing from his form and threw the pieces in the fireplace. Flames slowly began to lick at them, consuming the evidence of the day's horrors. He plunged his hands into a basin of water and scrubbed at them until they felt chafed; then splashed his face and hair until the liquid remaining in the bowl was dark. With trembling fingers, he dressed himself again and turned to face the room.

 

Streaks of crimson were on the walls, small pools having also collected where he had lain. Levi rushed from the room and returned shortly with a brush and a bucket of clean water. He began to wash it all away in a craze, swiping and lashing the bristles.

 

At last, he reached the floor, bringing the brush back and forth, in and out of the bucket. It seemed in vain, despite how many times he rinsed and exfoliated the surface. In the pattern of the wood and the texture of the walls, he would always see it.

 

No matter how bare he stripped the floors, the blooms of his love's blood could be seen through his eyes. They were there and would forever torment him, always begging to be erased and forgotten. Like bittersweet roses, they would be a reminder of all humanity had lost, and the sacrifices they had made to overcome the greatest obstacles in pursuit of reclamation; even if that purpose had begun simply by signing the wrong piece of parchment.


End file.
